Dilemma
by gg42
Summary: Cooper arrives in Ohio early and stumbles across his cheerleader brother in a compromising position. Warnings: Incest, non-con, boypussy!Blaine, accidental exhibitionism, cross dressing (Cheerio uniform).
1. Homecoming

**Pairing**: Cooper/Blaine  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Incestuous thoughts, boypussy!Blaine, accidental exhibitionism, cross dressing (Cheerio uniform).

**Summary**: Cooper arrives in Ohio early and stumbles across his cheerleader brother in a compromising position.

**A/N**: In this AU, Blaine is on the Cheerio squad with Kurt but they're not together.

* * *

He'd taken an earlier flight in from L.A, hoping to surprise his younger brother by arriving right after cheerleading practice finished. But when Cooper slid Blaine's bedroom door open in an effort to sneak up on him, he wasn't prepared to find his brother's red spankies on the floor and Blaine himself with his legs spread wide, two knuckles deep in his pussy.

Cooper's blue eyes practically bugged out of their sockets at the sight and he relied on his acting prowess to keep himself still and quiet, hidden mostly by the door. He watched as Blaine moaned softly, pulling his fingers out to rub tiny circles over his clit before dipping one finger, then another back inside himself.

"Unf," Blaine groaned. "Uh, uh, Kurt!" he cried as he came, hips thrusting up as his fingers worked harder.

Cooper opened his mouth to let out the breath he'd been holding out quietly and took a step back, and then two more to be safe. He waited in the hallway for a few moments to collect himself and to give his baby brother a minute to catch his breath.

Adjusting his hard-on, Cooper took a deep breath and called out his brother's name loudly. Nicolas Cage would be so proud of the performance he was giving. "Blai-ney," he sung out again. "You down here?"

"Coop?" Blaine called out in reply before busting out into the hallway. "Oh my God. You're early! But you're here!" he yelled as he threw himself into Cooper's arms, giving him a fierce hug. He pulled away, a little bashfully and smoothed down the pleats of his Cheerio's skirt. "Hi," he breathed out, looking up at Cooper through his lashes. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be here so soon and I...haven't had a chance to change." Blaine motioned to his uniform and twisted a pleat between his fingers.

"I-I can see that. What's with the...?" he trailed off with a wave at the skirt his little brother was currently sporting.

"Oh, uh...it was part of Coach Slyvester's terms to reinstate my credit score back to its original state."

"Huh?"

"It's better that you don't ask," Blaine chuckled and headed off down the hallway to the kitchen. "Besides, it's a lot more comfortable than you'd think." Once Cooper had followed him into the kitchen, Blaine stretched up on tip toes to open a cupboard and fetch a pair of clean glasses.

Cooper took a deep breath as another inch of bare skin was revealed and then slapped a hand over his mouth as the pleats of the red skirt slipped between his younger brother's cheeks. In a split second it was clear that Blaine hadn't had the chance to put on his underwear. A sliver of rounded tan skin was revealed and Cooper pressed his fist into his mouth to stifle his sudden willingness to suggest that Blaine spread his legs.

"Coop? Is water okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, is there something else? Cold?"

"Sure. Let me check the fridge." Blaine set the glasses down and spun towards the fridge. Cooper clamped down on his whimper as he caught a glimpse of hairless pussy but then Blaine was bending over and inspecting the fridge's contents. "Uh, there's pineapple juice…um…tomato juice…oh! Cranberry?" Blaine glanced over his shoulder to look directly at Cooper as two pleats fell into the crack of his ass.

Cooper was never gladder for the kitchen island than right then. His sudden erection had left him light headed and reeling. He wasn't proud of his body's reaction to his little brother but holy shit, he was just so hot. It would take the barest lean forward for Blaine's cheer skirt to be completely useless. Feeling breathless and daring, he offered a suggestion.

"I bet dad has a bottle or two of beer tucked away in the back there. Can you have a look please?" Blaine hummed and turned back to the fridge. He bent over further, his skirt creeping up to reveal the crease at the top of his thigh and then there it was in all its glory; Blaine's blushed and puffy pussy lips. Cooper bit his bottom lip. What he would give to taste it.

"Oh!" Blaine's small hand suddenly slapped over his exposed vulva and yanked the back of his skirt down in a vain effort to cover himself. "Shit!" He banged his head on the fridge as he tried to stand upright in a hurry.

"Fuck. Are you okay?" Cooper was by his side in an instant, his hand cupping his brother's elbow.

"Yeah. I-" Blaine licked his lips and blinked in confusion as he looked up at Cooper. "Sorry. I felt a breeze…" he trailed off, seemingly waiting to see if Cooper would 'fess up to seeing his cunt. "Sometimes I forget how short this thing is." He tugged at his skirt again uselessly. Cooper couldn't unsee what Blaine had shown him barely a minute earlier. "There is beer in there by the way," Blaine offered. "I'm just gonna get changed." Cooper kept his hand on his brother's arm. He tightened his grip for just a second.

"Nonsense. You know I don't care about that stuff." It's not the first time he'd seen Blaine in a skirt, that much was true. "Grab the beer and let's catch up, okay? Just you and me? Before mom and dad get home." Blaine shook his head.

"Dad rang. He's stuck on the highway and mom's at her bridge game until five-thirty."

"Oh, well. Even better then." Cooper couldn't help but give his baby brother the once over as he let his arm go. "That means you can have a beer too."

"_Oh_," Blaine breathed out excitedly. "Okay."

Cooper stepped away and watched closely as Blaine leaned down and grabbed a pair of beer bottles. Yeah, he had the better part of an hour and a half to get another look at Blaine's pussy. Or better yet to get inside of him. He pinched himself at the devilish thought of defiling his teenage brother. It was a dilemma he never expected to face, ever, but as a pleat shifted with Blaine's movements, Cooper knew his resolve wouldn't last. Blaine was still wet. His juices shone, splattered over his flushed split.

He was fucked. Or rather, Blaine would be.


	2. Settling In

**A/N - **After some consideration, I'm making this a short multi-chapter fic which will fill a GKM prompt as well. I've added a number of warnings to this story so you're fully prepared as to where this is going. Thanks for reading. (◡‿◡✿)

**Warnings**: Incest, boypussy!Blaine, somnophilia, non-con, accidental exhibitionism, cross dressing (Cheerio uniform), drugs/alcohol.

**Summary**: Cooper arrives in Ohio early and stumbles across his cheerleader brother in a compromising position. One thing leads to another and he finds himself facing a quandary later that night.

* * *

It turned out that Blaine was a lightweight. One beer down and his little brother was giggling and constantly shifting his weight on the barstool next to Cooper. He wondered what on earth Blaine was doing until he realized that his skirt didn't cover the stool and that the plastic of the seat must be cold on Blaine's bare skin. Cooper swallowed the last of his bottle and wondered how he could get closer to his brother.

"Do we have any chips?" Cooper asked as he headed for the fridge.

"Oh! Yeah, we have those Ranch ones you like! Hang on," Blaine blurted out as he hopped off his seat enthusiastically. He stumbled on his way to the cupboard but caught himself and yanked one open.

Back at the breakfast bar, Cooper popped the lids off of two more beers and eyed Blaine's former seat, in particular, the smeared wet spot he'd unknowingly left behind. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"C'mon, let's go watch some TV," he suggested.

"Have you seen Jersey Shore?" Blaine burbled as he grabbed the bag triumphantly. When Cooper shook his head, his brother demanded to know what was wrong with him and then practically dragged him to the lounge.

Cooper sat himself in the middle of the couch, so Blaine would be forced to sit next to him either way.

"Here," Blaine said as he stood close to the set and flipped through some settings until the recorded show started. Cooper took another swallow of beer. The fullness of Blaine's perky butt cheeks were on display, peeking out from under the skirt as his younger brother started to back away from the television slowly still half crouched. "I think you'll like this. They're very uh, dramatic," Blaine joked as he finally stood upright and twisted around to find a seat. Cooper patted a cushion next to him.

As Blaine plopped down beside him, Cooper flung his arm around his brother's waist, pulling him tight against him. Blaine jerked his head back and side eyed him while he laughed.

"What's gotten into you?" It was a little weird, Cooper knew that. They weren't really that touchy-feely as brothers but then again, he could blame it on his homecoming.

"I just missed you," Cooper said and let his hand fall away to rest on the couch with his fingers lying frozen against the edge of a pleat.

"Okay, yeah sure," Blaine said in disbelief.

"You're sixteen, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Y'know, when I was your age, I had a six year old brother who used to badger me to play Operation and who would get upset when my GI Joes kicked his Ken's ass. Do you remember that?" Blaine laughed freely, leaning into Cooper's side.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! I'd forgotten all about my Ken doll being held hostage."

"Do you remember what else we used to play?" Cooper asked innocently, although his motives were anything but. Blaine frowned and stared off in the distance as Cooper put their beers down.

"But you hated playing with me," he said slowly and looked at Cooper in confusion.

"Not always," Cooper reassured. "I did like to do…this!" His resting hand grabbed at Blaine's waist to hold him still while the other went for the inside of his knees to tickle him.

"Ah! No, no," Blaine screeched as he tried to roll away while laughing. His hands pushed at Cooper's fingers skidding over his knee. "No tickling!" he demanded breathlessly as his legs started to thrash at the sensation of fingers teasing him. Giggling laughter burst out of Blaine as Cooper rolled him back onto the couch, his chest half covering him as his hand scratched softly further up Blaine's leg.

"The tickle monster needs the magic word to stop, Blainey," Cooper warned as his hand skated around to his little brother's inner thigh. Blaine squawked in laughing protest and his shin banged against Cooper's thigh. Suddenly two determined hands were on Cooper's wrist, pushing his hand away.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine heaved in a deep breath. "Uncle!" Cooper had no choice but to pull his hand away. Rules were rules after all. But the rules said nothing about lying all over your brother after he'd conceded the victory, especially if you could see right up your brother's skirt in the reflection off the glass fronted stereo cabinet, so he stayed where he was.

"Fine. You always did give in easy." His free hand came to rest on Blaine's stomach as he refrained from pushing his younger brother's legs further apart. The reflected hint of a smooth split in Blaine's pussy taunted him.

"The show's starting," Blaine protested and half-heartedly pointed at the television.

"Well, shush then and lemme get comfortable." His baby brother squeaked in surprise as Cooper wriggled around to settle a little bit more on top of him and rest his head on Blaine's chest. From this angle, Cooper could see nothing other than the shadow of his brother's outer lips. He made sure to stay still as Blaine's breathing stuttered uncertainly with their positioning but eventually it evened out as the show distracted him. The leg furthest from Cooper fell open as Blaine relaxed, giving him a glimpse at the barely parted puffy lips. In that moment, it took everything in him not to just give in and rut against his little brother.

Blaine laughed suddenly. Something on the show prompted a loud guffaw and Blaine's bent leg shot up as he snorted in amusement. Cooper's eyes were glued to the cabinet door in anticipation. He wasn't disappointed. His younger brother dropped his leg to the floor and it splayed to the side, showing off the gape of his cunt, as Blaine continued to chuckle. Cooper, as it turned out, was so absorbed with the view and the images of touching and tasting his brother that he didn't notice Blaine squirming under him.

"Coop," his brother mumbled. "Just…" Blaine pushed at Cooper's shoulders until he lifted his body up a little and his baby brother shifted his hips onto the couch a little more. "Thanks, bro." Cooper smiled at the old term of endearment but pouted as soon as he realized the scenery he'd been admiring had shut up shop. His hips shifted against the pressure of Blaine's thigh as his thoughts drifted again. He had to get another look. A better one next time. "Um, Coop?"

"Mm?"

"Is that your…y'know?" Cooper froze. Yeah, he was hard. He was also pressed up against the top of Blaine's thigh just enough that to provide delicious pressure. His gaze flitted to the TV.

"The one," he swallowed and tried to bullshit his way through being caught out with a boner while laying all over his brother. "With the boobs."

"J Wow?"

"Uh, yeah I guess? I'm having a hard time keeping up with who's who."

"Oh, well I can help. See that one? That's Snooki." Blaine pushed him up, and struggled to sit upright. "I'm gonna fall asleep if I stay lying down." It sounded like an excuse to Cooper and he certainly didn't miss the furtive look that Blaine made to his crotch. Cooper licked his lips and made a move to judge his brother's reaction, adjusting his cock in his pants and giving it a slight squeeze. The little gasp that came from next to him made his dick throb. Yeah, Blaine was definitely checking him out too.

"Finish your beer, Blainey. Dad'll be home soon."

"Oh. Right." Blaine reached down and took a big gulp of the brew. He covered his mouth as he immediately belched. "Excuse me!" Cooper laughed.

"That's right. Bottom's up." With any luck, that's just the position Blaine would be in later.

Then the house phone rang.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Reminder that all warnings are:**

Incest, boypussy!Blaine, somnophilia, non-con, accidental exhibitionism, cross dressing (Cheerio uniform), underage drinking.

* * *

Cooper agreed with his dad one last time and then hung up the call.

"Looks like we're on our own for dinner, little bro. Dad went to pick up mom and got invited to stay. How 'bout pizza?" Blaine wrinkled his nose and pushed himself off the couch clumsily.

"Oh, no. I can whip us up something."

"Don't be silly! Let me take care of you for a change, huh? You like pepperoni right?" Cooper's finger hovered over the phone's buttons while Blaine's face scrunched up hesitantly.

"Coach won't like it."

"What coach doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Her."

"Her," Cooper corrected. "It'll be our little secret." Blaine wavered then shrugged at Cooper with a small smile.

"Okay."

"Yeah? Okay?" His finger started to dial before his younger brother could confirm.

"Yeah, sure. I guess it won't hurt. Uh, I like Hawaiian." Cooper snorted as he put the phone to his ear.

"Please. Only cavemen like pineapple on pizza."

"Hey! I like it!" Blaine protested and Cooper simply winked at him as the line connected. He got up and headed for his jacket in the kitchen to grab his wallet.

"Hi yeah, can I get a delivery in about an hour?" He listened and checked to make sure his brother hadn't followed him out. "Yeah, perfect." As he rattled off his order, Cooper checked on how many bottles of beer were left. Once he'd confirmed and paid for his order over the phone, he sauntered back to Blaine.

"Need a refill?" He held out a full cold bottle in his hand.

"But I –" Blaine held his half full bottle to his lips and took a swig. "I'm still going on this one."

"Drink up, man. Food will be here soon. There's nothing better than pizza and a cold brewski to make you feel like a man." Blaine took another gulp as Cooper waited with the beer in hand. His brother kept tipping the bottle back to swallow in a hurry while Cooper watched his throat work. He'd never really had a thing for Blaine's mouth or throat before but coupled with what lay between his thighs, it made Cooper wonder how Blaine was at giving head. "Finished yet?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Blaine's mouth broke away to gasp in a big breath.

"Nearly."

"Well, chug it down and then we'll have ourselves a toast." Blaine nodded and knocked back the last mouthfuls of his drink. He finished quickly and slumped back against the couch to let out a loud burp. "Alright. Now we're talking," Cooper said proudly as they swapped bottles.

* * *

When's the pizza getting here?" Blaine hiccupped and leaned heavily against Cooper's shoulder. "It's been forever!"

"I'm sure it won't be long. I think you need another drink." Cooper encouraged his baby brother to finish the last third of his beer in long gulps. He snatched the empty bottle and hopped up quickly only to pause at the doorway and watch Blaine flop on his side to watch the television in a trance. When Cooper came back from the kitchen, he only brought one drink with him and pulled a wilted Blaine back to a sitting position. "You alright?"

"'M tired."

"Here, lean on me," he offered and Blaine snuffled against his bicep. "Rest your eyes. I'll wake you when the food gets here." His brother hummed as he drifted off. Cooper flipped through the channels until Blaine's breathing evened out then hit the mute button and wrangled Blaine's body until he was sitting in his lap.

With Blaine's knees hooked over his own and his brother starting to snore softly, Cooper hands traveled up Blaine's thighs. Like himself, Blaine had very little in the way of leg hair, particularly on his thighs and he wondered for a moment whether that was one of the reasons the cheerleading coach had bothered to put his little brother into a skirt.

He was really going to do this. Honestly, he'd never thought himself capable of something like this but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Cooper flipped the red pleats aside and pulled at Blaine's inner thighs to spread them further apart. The slide of smooth skin beneath his fingertips gave way to warmth from Blaine's very core.

The drag of his finger over his brother's hooded clit stirred Cooper's gut. Yeah, his brother was attractive but this was further than Cooper had ever imagined going. Before finding Blaine fucking himself with fingers, Cooper had only vaguely thought about what Blaine's body might be like. Sure, he'd noticed the shape of him, the cleft of his pussy in his panties when they'd gotten undressed in the same room, and that ass. That perky little ass. So yeah, Cooper had thought about seeing Blaine naked, about watching him touch himself but it hadn't occurred to him how Blaine's skin would feel under Cooper's hand. Or that he might actually put his fingers inside him, or to taste him.

Oh, god. He _could_ be inside him. Like, really inside him. He could fuck him.

"Ohh," Cooper exhaled shakily. No. He shook his head to clear the images flooding his mind. He couldn't do that.

Could he?

He could. Blaine seemed to be pretty much out of it.

No. He couldn't think that. He was already overstepping so much further than he could've ever have imagined.

Cooper's index finger skated down the sticky groove of Blaine's vulva until he found what he was looking for. Blaine's entrance gave way to his fingertip easily. His brother's cunt, although moist, definitely wasn't wet enough for Cooper to do more than feel the overwhelming heat swallowing him.

He pulled out and concentrated on Blaine's clit. A couple of fingers from one hand held his little brother's lips open while Cooper rubbed gently over the fleshy tip. Blaine's only reaction was to whine incoherently so Cooper kept it up, circling then sliding up and down, back and forth, over it. He wanted to make the most of this time with his incapacitated brother. He was never going to get an opportunity like this again.

Another pass with a pair of fingers down the slippery slit had Cooper satisfied. He slid a finger completely inside with Blaine's juices easing the way. His brother's head shifted, lolling against Cooper's collarbone.

A soft, pleading, "Uh", was music to his ears, so Cooper added a second finger quickly. Blaine's pussy offered no resistance at all, letting him plunge in all the way and tease Blaine as much as he wanted.

His younger brother's body trembled with each thrust. Cooper's other hand took over playing with Blaine's clit as he fucked his baby brother with his fingers. Blaine murmured something nonsensical and arched up, face pressed against Cooper's neck, as he shuddered and came all over Cooper's hand.

Cooper sat there stunned, practically panting, with Blaine slumped against his chest. He removed his hand gingerly, not wanting to brush too much against the skirt, wanting to keep Blaine's juices on his fingers. He needed to taste him.

The soft musky scent was heady as Cooper lifted his shiny fingers to his lips. He groaned throatily at the first tentative taste. The silky sweetness of Blaine was overpowering and any hesitance he had was shot. Greedily, Cooper stuffed both slippery fingers into his mouth and licked them clean within seconds. Holding his palm to his face, he snuffled in the last of the syrupy perfume with short breaths, unable to get enough. He dropped his head back in a daze, drugged by his lust.

The ticking of the large clock on the wall echoed inside Cooper's brain. He was losing precious time with Blaine. Dinner would be here soon. Very soon. With their parents following not long after. Cooper needed to come. He'd been hard for so long. He needed to take the chance now, with Blaine splayed on top of him.

His cock ached, trapped in his pants, sandwiched behind Blaine's back. Clearing his head, Cooper managed to slip Blaine sideways and fumble with his own belt and fly. God, he was so fucking horny. He pulled himself out and stroked his shaft with his left hand; the grip not quite right but wickedly good anyway. Cooper shuffled further down in his seat while his lower back ached at the exaggerated slouch. He shuffled Blaine back onto his lap properly and got to work.

Cooper pushed the trapped skirt away from under Blaine's ass and positioned his cock between his little brother's thighs. He parted the pleats spread over Blaine's legs and tucked them well out of the way. The head of Cooper's cock poked up obscenely and rested against Blaine's pussy. Fuck. The warmth of his baby brother's wet pussy spread over his sensitive skin. He fisted the tip of his cock, rubbing at the crown, and thrust up uncontrollably.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Cooper whispered. It was so much yet not enough. He wanted to feel Blaine around him, feel his brother's slippery cunt suck him in. But he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to control himself. Just look at what he was already doing for fuck's sake. He wouldn't be able to hold back once he started.

As Cooper spread Blaine's lips once more, he made a promise to himself. Just this and nothing more. Just this.

His cock nudged up against Blaine's clit and he wrapped as much his brother's pussy lips around him as he could and lost control again. Every pass was a tease of what he wouldn't let himself have. His hips humped wildly as he slid his cock through Blaine's folds.

"Oh ch-rist!" Jets of come fountained between Blaine's legs while Cooper's strangled cry echoed around the room as he gasped and jerked helplessly.

He lay slack against the couch as he caught his breath. Oh god, he'd really done it. He'd actually fingered his little brother's pussy, made him come, made himself come and holy crap, he'd made one hell of a mess in doing so. Streaks of cloudy semen were splashed across Blaine's thighs and shaved mound. Cooper thanked his lucky stars that he'd missed his younger brother's uniform as he eased Blaine off his lap to lay him down on the sofa.

Just as Cooper refastened his belt, ready to get something to clean Blaine up with, the doorbell rang. Pizza. Talk about good timing. He'd definitely worked up an appetite.

He was fucking starving.

* * *

**Coming up:** Let's see how well Cooper restrains himself later that night. Now that he's had a taste will he be able to stop himself wanting more?


	4. Thursday Night

**A/N –** Thanks for all your support. I haven't replied to everyone individually as I don't want to give the end away but for now brace yourselves for some 'proper' somnophilia action. Enjoy.

* * *

Cooper woke up later that night with a persistent feeling of being too hot thanks to Blaine's desire to keep the central air on high. He pushed off the covers to expose his bare legs to cooler air, then scratched at his balls through his briefs absentmindedly and cupped his tingling dick.

His thoughts immediately returned to Blaine and the sweet pussy he'd felt up. Cooper's cock throbbed as it filled. Well, shit. Now he _had_ to take care of it.

Cooper briefly considered all the things that could have gone horribly wrong earlier this evening but thankfully hadn't - the luck of the Irish held fast. The delivery of dinner had forced him to move quickly and clean his come off his little brother, which was lucky, because the smell of food had brought Blaine 'round enough to eat a few slices of pizza and then slink off to bed to sleep the beer off. Their parents arrived just after Blaine's bedroom door had shut so no questions were asked at all and it had allowed them to catch up and gossip shamelessly about California and Blaine.

He still had a hard time comprehending both his good fortune and just _how_ hard he'd come with Blaine earlier. Sure, Cooper loved pussy. There were tons of girls in L.A. that could attest to how much he loved to go down on them and fuck for hours on end, but his orgasm today had been nothing short of spectacular. Apparently, it was something to do with _who_ the pussy belonged to which had really gotten him going. That fact that it had been Blaine's pussy had obviously intensified his reaction and that was overwhelming; it was also fucking great actually. Well, it was weird because it was his brother and who does that with family? But then again, Cooper reasoned, if he could come that hard by just fingering his brother the first time, what would it be like if he did it again? And what Blaine didn't know wouldn't hurt him – it was like a victimless crime, right? Like, if someone had a DVD and you used the DVD without asking but put it back before they noticed and they never found out it what had happened – yeah, that was it! If Blaine didn't know, then everything would be fine.

Cooper let the thought ferment for a second as his cock twitched. Holy shit! Maybe he _could_ do it again and get away with it. Oh wow, yeah, and he could totally get Blaine to come again. That had been so hot.

The thought of touching his little brother again proved too much. Cooper shoved his hand down his underwear and started to jerk off furiously. He kept hearing Blaine's little, "Uh," in his head on repeat. He shuddered as logic started to intrude with thoughts of, 'it's wrong', 'he's your brother', 'what if he woke up,' but his grip remained firm as he stroked harder. Blaine won't find out, he promised himself. He'd stop before Blaine woke up, he reassured his conscience. How can it be wrong when this feels so good, he asked himself.

"Fuck," he muttered and thrust upwards until a single thought stuck with him.

This would be so much better if he could see Blaine's pussy.

Cooper's legs flailed as he fought to stand with a hand still wrapped around his cock. He walked quickly to his door and eased it open to check the dark hallway. It was late so he didn't expect anyone to be up but he had to be sensible about this.

He tip toed down the carpeted corridor and stopped outside his younger brother's bedroom. He took a deep breath – there was still time to back out of this. His cock pulsed in his fist as a reminder of unfinished business. He removed his hand from his underwear and slowly opened Blaine's door.

Cooper stood stock still once he'd shut the door behind him. The sounds of deep rhythmic breathing came from the other side of the room and Cooper was grateful that his baby brother didn't need the blackout curtains which were still in his own childhood room. He could easily make out where Blaine's schoolbag was been left on the floor by his desk. The cheerleading uniform had been carelessly draped over the ottoman at the end of Blaine's bed and there was his baby brother...motionless under a sheet, waiting for him.

The overriding feeling of _want_ propelled him forward until he was next to the bed with the top sheet in hand. Cooper stripped the sheet back carefully until his little brother's legs were fully uncovered. Blaine was tucked up on his side fast asleep in a white tank top and a pair of black pin striped panties.

Cooper took a moment to see if Blaine would stir but he didn't so he put a hand on his brother's knee and hip, and pushed gently but insistently until he rolled onto his back with a grunt. For a moment all Cooper could do was stare at his younger brother's bare thighs. He hesitantly trailed his fingers over Blaine's panty covered mound and held his breath as a leg twitched.

He waited for his baby brother to still, and then when he felt more confident, he let his fingers stray down over the damp gusset of Blaine's underwear. Cooper stroked there a few times and tried to press in but Blaine's legs were still too close together so Cooper gingerly climbed onto the bed and maneuvred his brother's legs apart until he could kneel between them.

Cooper's whole hand rubbed over Blaine's mound. God, this was torture. He just wanted to see that pussy one more time, and then he could have another amazing orgasm and go back to sleep. Alright, just a peek, he decided. Just to see what exactly had driven him so wild earlier.

With the decision made, Cooper hauled his cock out and jerked it a couple of times then reached for the gusset of his brother's panties with his free hand to pull it aside. He swallowed the pool of saliva that had formed around his tongue at the sight of those pinked outer lips which led up to the hood hiding his little brother's clit. Hungry to see more, Cooper tried to pull back both the elasticized cotton and spread an outer lip but quickly lost his grip on the underwear, letting it snap back into place noisily. He froze and waited, his brain raced to come up with a logical reason for him to be there in case his brother woke up.

Blaine snorted a soft breath and tried to shift his leg, wanting to close it, but Cooper held his ankle firm until he relaxed again.

Cooper took another steadying breath and decided to ignore his cock for the time being. Even if he could get the panties off to the side, he still wouldn't be able to see Blaine's cunt the way he wanted to. Damn it, he just wanted to see where his fingers had already _been_.

Annoyed, Cooper started to slip Blaine's panties down with both hands and rolled them until they were tight over his thighs. He realized his mistake too late though. From here, he wouldn't be able to get Blaine's legs any wider. Well, he'd just have to take them off altogether, Cooper decided.

Resolute, he bent Blaine's leg and worked the panties down enough until he could stretch them over his younger brother's toes. They twanged to the mattress and fell in a heap against the leg they were still attached to. Satisfied, Cooper laid the crooked leg to the bed, splayed wide enough for him to see everything he wanted.

He leaned forward and dragged each outer lip open to expose Blaine. Breathing in the slight tang, Cooper let one side go and used the side of his thumb to slide over his baby brother's pussy. The skin was tacky to the touch and hot too. He wondered how Blaine could walk around with this furnace between his legs all day, how it didn't drive him insane with the desire to rub against everything. After all tonight was the first time Cooper had seen his brother's pussy like this and the heat of it was already driving _him_ crazy. His cock twitched in agreement as he started to stroke up and down the soft slit. Blaine's cunt would look much better if it was dripping, he reasoned.

It only took a half dozen passes until the first sensation of wetness spread across the ball of Cooper's thumb. He didn't stop though, even as his cock throbbed harder. He wanted to see juices drip out of Blaine's cunt. He wanted to see what it looked like when he came. Yeah, he was gonna make his little brother come so fucking hard.

Cooper's touch became firmer, faster, and insistent while Blaine's pussy flushed with arousal. His brother stuttered out a soft moan and twisted his head to the side. Cooper didn't stop. He couldn't - not until Blaine came for him - because of him. Fuck, he really wanted to touch himself at the same time but _this_, he wanted this to. To touch his little brother's cunt like this, to make him want it like this. A quiet groan bubbled out of Blaine as Cooper concentrated stroking over his clit, swollen and slick with his smeared juices.

Fuck, he'd taste good right now. Cooper considered leaning in further to lick at Blaine's cunt but held off. Knowing his luck, he'd lose his balance and topple over on his brother and wake him, and there was no way that he wanted Blaine to know what he was doing.

"Kur –", Blaine groaned. "Uhhh." Cooper's hand paused and his head jerked up to see if his baby brother had woken up.

Cooper could feel Blaine's entrance contract under his thumb and then Blaine's hips moved of their own accord, humping against Cooper's thumb. His little brother hummed in his sleep as Cooper restarted his movements, now careful and a little slower.

Who was he dreaming about? Who did he imagine was touching him like this? Cooper had to know. _Kurt_. His brain reminded him of the name that Blaine had cried out while he was masturbating this afternoon.

Determined to get Blaine to come faster, Cooper checked his brother's face once more and pushed the tip of his thumb inside Blaine's cunt. The sweet sound of his little brother's breathy moan stuttered out so Cooper did it again. And again. And again. Blaine's cunt glistened as he unconsciously rocked against Cooper's touch, letting the thumb dip inside him as his slippery flesh willingly gave way.

Blaine whined and Cooper inadvertently grunted in answer, hips jerking forward in animal response. Shit, he wanted to spread Blaine wide and fuck into him until he was begging for it. He couldn't though. Fuck, he wasn't going to last and he wasn't even touching himself. Just fucking his younger brother's pussy with his thumb was going to get him off. Unbelievable. Blaine was so hot like this. Just taking it. Wanting it. Fucking himself on Cooper like this.

His baby brother's hips rolled on their own as Cooper teased him, holding his thumb back, letting just the very tip taunt Blaine's cunt with his touch. Cooper felt another pulse of pre-come slide down his length. He was so fucking close.

Cooper pushed his thumb in double-time, fucking Blaine as he sighed and moaned lowly for it. His brother's arms flung over his head on the pillow and arched into Cooper's thrusts with grinding sweeps of his hips as he came. Cooper held fast as Blaine's pussy clenched around his thumb and his hips stuttered. He waited until his baby brother's body relaxed and then withdrew his wet thumb, streaked white.

The next few seconds were a blur as Cooper took a hold of his cock and heaved himself forward, balanced over Blaine, while he stroked his slippery shaft. The thought of his thumb, soaked with Blaine's come, dragging over his dick was enough and he had to bite back a loud whine as jets of semen streaked over his little brother's mound. He shuddered when the last dribble crested his head as he started to come down.

Cooper wiped his gooey tip clean with his thumb and then dragged it over Blaine's wet pussy. He smirked to himself and decided to show Blaine just how good he'd made him feel. A pair of fingers swiped through each cloudy stripe and rubbed it along his younger brother's leaking slit. There, he thought as the last of it was smeared over Blaine's clit, something to remember me by.

Suddenly exhausted, Cooper fell back on his haunches and admired his work. He worked carefully to put Blaine's panties back on, which was simple with his brother in a deeper sleep than ever, and stumbled off to his own bed.

As Cooper's head hit his pillow he considered what he was going to do with tomorrow since he'd have the house to himself all day. He wondered if Blaine had a vibrator or a dildo stashed away. Maybe he should scope out his room to see what he could find? There might even be a diary or something and, if not, Blaine wouldn't mind if he went through his panty drawer, right? A small zing ran through Cooper's body as he thought about finding the messy panties from tonight in his little brother's clothes hamper. Yeah, maybe he'd check that out too. Tomorrow, though. Cooper yawned and rolled over, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N –** What will Cooper find in the morning?


	5. Friday

**A/N –** Thanks for all the feedback. It you jump to my LJ or Tumblr there is a video rec (strictly NC-17) linked to this chapter which features somnophilia by two ladies. In the words of Sebastian, it's "super hot", not remotely safe for work and also served as inspiration. Enjoy.

* * *

It didn't take Cooper long in the morning to head for his little brother's room.

He'd waited patiently for everyone to get ready and went through the basics himself. He'd been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Blaine running to the bathroom and back again in his tank top and panties, and then a little later on he'd accidentally-on-purpose forgotten that Blaine was in the shower and had wandered in to brush his teeth. Of course, his little brother had squawked at him in the process but it'd been worth it just to see Blaine's chunky bare ass through the glass shower door.

Cooper had eaten breakfast with his family, well he'd sat at the breakfast bar and admired how Blaine's cheer skirt had flipped and swayed with his every move as he poured juice and prepared his fruit, yoghurt and muesli. Once everyone had left he waited an extra hour before he caved and strode into Blaine's bedroom.

He'd always thought that the forest green striped wallpaper should have made this room dark and solemn but somehow, it was bright and sincere, much like Blaine himself. The worn uniform was missing – probably smuggled out in the dry cleaning bag that his little brother had slung over his shoulder earlier.

Cooper's fingertips trailed along the surface of Blaine's desk and he bopped a few toy robots on the head as he checked everything out. He slid a couple of desk drawers open but other than craft glue and scissors, he came up empty. A closer inspection of the bookcase revealed a fake, hollow book that had a bundle of Polaroids stashed inside.

As he flicked through them, he realized that they were all of the same boy, a fellow cheerleader who was running a drill outside. The focus of most of the photos was his face or profile but there were a few of him bending over, lying on the grass or legs spread in a high jump. The last few that seemed well worn featured only one body part, and an unexpected one at that, the cheerleader's blue-green eyes – serious and stormy.

Cooper wondered if the boy was the mysterious Kurt that his younger brother had called out for. He certainly looked even more baby-faced than Blaine so he supposed the boy could be a serious contender for his brother's crush.

He put the photos back and the book away, and then rummaged through Blaine's closet, finding only another red pleated skirt along with the original top and uniform pants that he had seen Blaine in at the start of the school year. A look under the bed discovered a vacuum sealed bag with a quilt and two shoeboxes full of scrapbooking stuff. No scrapbook though.

Frustrated, he sat on the made bed and considered the bedside tables. He opened the three drawers and found nothing useful. The table on the other side had his brother's iPad on top which Cooper gleefully scooped up. He flopped on the bed, crossed his ankles and rested his head on Blaine's pillow as he booted up the tablet. As the apps loaded he searched for the one that would give him the most dirt. And there it was. The Day One app - the diary he'd been looking for!

Scrolling through the past few months on the iPad, he stopped at a random entry and read it.

_August 10__th__ – Trying out for the Cheerios was the right move. They're like rock stars!_

_August 23__rd__ - Kurt was magnificent in practice today. __He could hula my hoop any time__. I can't believe Coach Sylvester thinks that hula hooping alone is a bona fide warm up. Even Kurt said something to her, not that it mattered. She just threatened to slap him with a chicken cutlet. Where does she even get those from? Who has a bucket of chick cutlets at their disposal? _

Cooper's eyebrows rose. Who was this coach? He was intrigued but he skipped forward through the entries.

_August 28__th__ – I'm in love! I had coffee with Kurt! The universe is a wonderful and magical place!_

_August 29__th__ – Kurt's perfect. He's perfect and I'm in love with him! He whispered in my ear today during practice, something about Sue... oh, I don't remember. I was too busy getting wet as he breathed on me. AND THEN! In the locker room afterwards, he talked to me while he was pulling up his jeans. Oh my god they are so tight! And his package was just bouncing as he shimmied into them. He has a big package! Huge! The kind that could be considered carry-on luggage! If we keep 'having coffee' (wink wink, nudge nudge) maybe he'll be the one! If I'm going to lose my virginity, I'd really like it to be with a sexy guy like him. He's stylish, knows how to move and with a dick like that? Perfection _

Cooper gulped. Holy shit. Blaine is a virgin. Or _was_ a virgin in August. He scrolled through the posts faster to find more information.

_October 12__th__ – Coach Sue issued me a skirt today in front of the whole team. It's official. Kurt thinks I'm ridiculous. He even cancelled our meet ups at the Lima Bean with some lame excuse about being too busy. My life is over. In other news, Kurt has replaced Quinn as head Cheerio. He's so commanding when he performs that I'm not surprised. If you'd seen his high kick and baton twirl, you'd promote him too. _

_October 13__th__ – I made the whole thing up in my head didn't I? _

Cooper frowned at Blaine's bad luck and skipped ahead to this year.

_February 14__th__ – Kurt barely even looks in my direction any more. I left a very nice card in his locker but he didn't say a single thing about it. The only time he deigns to talk to me is in practice or about practice. Ever since he became Sue's number one, everything's changed. I have a sneaking suspicion it's because of the skirt. On the other hand, my locker practically overflowed with hearts today so it can't be that bad, right? I just wish he noticed me. I miss his friendship so much. Even though today is my favorite of all holidays, I can't help but feel down. One pint of rocky road coming up. _

_February 19__th__ – I think he does notice me! I caught him checking out my butt in the locker room today. He's just avoiding me I think. Why! Why is he avoiding me? I don't understand. Is it the skirt? Is it me? Is it my body? OMG! It is. It has to be. Maybe that's why he was staring so hard today! Trying to figure out what was where._

Shit, Cooper thought. Had this guy been jerking his baby brother's chain because of his pussy? Eager for more detail, he jumped ahead to the last two entries, which stood out because of all the capitals.

_February 22__nd__ – Cooper's coming home tomorrow! I can'T WAIT TIL HE GETS HERE! Meanwhile, I can't stop thinking about Kurt. I'll have another try at masturbating in the shower tonight. Hopefully dad won't yell at me about using up all the hot water yet again. _

_February 23__rd__ – GUESS WHAT!1! KURT ASKED ME OUT FOR COFFEE! HE'S JUST BEEN TOO BUSY AS HEAD CHEERIO TO THINK ABOUT BOYS BUT HE SAID HE LIKES ME AND WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! OH MY GOD! Must breathe. I do NOT need to faint before I have to meet him. No time to change – I guess I'll find out if he likes my skirt after all! JJJ p.s. Cooper arrives tonight!  
Update on the craziness that is my life: Kurt sexy and amazing and he wants to take me out on a date! I think he wants us to be boyfriends! BOYFRIENDS! Then Cooper arrived early and nearly caught me masturbating! And I didn't get a chance to put on underwear (I seem to be making a habit of that) but he didn't seem to notice. We got drunk last night or at least I did. Maybe I should stay away from beer though - I had the weirdest dream and woke up really wet this morning, but hey, it made me come so quickly this morning that I can't complain. I guess that's the effect that Kurt has on me. _

Cooper put the iPad down and frowned. It looked like Kurt had come to his senses, which was great for Blaine. He _did_ want his little brother to be happy. But…but Cooper wasn't thrilled that Blaine had put the dream and waking up extra wet down to his cheerleader crush. It had been him – because of him that Blaine had come each time last night, not Kurt. His baby brother had found his cunt covered in Cooper's come and had gotten so turned on that he had to bring himself off again. Okay so he hadn't known that it was Cooper's come but still, he fucked himself on his fingers before school because of it and that was- Oh, that was so hot!

He palmed his crotch at the very thought of laying exactly where Blaine had masturbated earlier, fucking Cooper's come into his pussy with his fingers. Cooper should have been dizzy at how quickly he got hard, and maybe he was a little. His head spun as the iPad was cast aside so he could go in search of the laundry basket. He wanted those messy panties. Needed them. Needed to see what he'd done to Blaine, how hard he'd made his baby brother come.

Cooper snatched up the stripey briefs from the laundry pile and stroked over the still moist stains with his thumb and stumbled back to the bed in a daze. He dropped them on Blaine's pillow and hastily yanked down his fly. With the panties draped over his cock, Cooper jerked himself slowly, making sure the dampness was against his sensitive shaft. A heavy stream of pre-cum trickled out of his slit and he whipped the underwear away, not wanting to sully them just yet. Instead, he scrunched them up and held them to his nose, eyes closed as he saturated his senses with the sour tang of his come mixed with the musky perfume of Blaine.

"Oh god!" he choked out and shuddered as his orgasm boiled out of him, overflowing across the pillowcase where his little brother had laid and touched himself earlier. He waited for his heartbeat to settle then cleaned up the worst of the mess from the checkered fabric with the very same panties and dropped them back in the washing pile.

* * *

Much later that night, the TV flickered in the background as Cooper leaned back on his elbow across the end of his brother's bed and listened to Blaine talk about Kurt. Well, his baby brother was talking about boys in general, but Cooper knew he meant Kurt. Blaine kept dropping his head and smiling to himself as he described a particular boy and how it made him feel to be wanted by a boy - this boy.

Cooper, though, couldn't keep himself from watching his little brother's eyelashes splash across his skin with every flutter of bashfulness. All he could think of was Blaine grinding that pussy on his thumb with those eyes closed, lashes splayed, whining for his touch.

As they discussed the idea of dating, Blaine became nervous. He shrugged and rubbed the seam along the knee of his blue cotton pajama pants while he explained. He was anxious about guys - Kurt - wanting him, all of him.

"What if he doesn't want me?" Blaine asked, suddenly pensive, with his knees tucked up against his chest. Cooper frowned at him and laid his hand on the bedspread as he twisted onto his side. "My uh, my body. I don't know if he knows."

"With that skirt, Blaine? Trust me, I'd say he knows." Cooper reached out and ran his hand down his baby brother's shin and left it there to rest loosely around his ankle. "But you need to trust your instincts with this guy, any guy really. You've spent time with him, right? You're friends?" Blaine nodded.

"Well then you have an idea of what he's like. If he doesn't know about your pussy…" Blaine squeaked and blushed as Cooper steamrolled over his shyness. "Is he the kind of person that laughs at others, is he cruel to people for fun?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, then go out with this guy and see how it goes. It's not like you have to sleep with him on the first date. Or on any date, for that matter," Cooper amended, not liking the idea of anyone else touching his little brother like he had. Blaine squirmed and ducked his head.

"Thanks, Coop," he mumbled. "Somehow I don't think celibacy is gonna be my strategy." He scrunched up his face, inadvertently winking at Cooper as he confessed. "I kind of can't wait until we're uh, intimate." It was Cooper's turn to squeak as his baby brother continued. "I'm…ready. And I want to…" Blaine shrugged and licked his lower lip. "…with him."

"What?" Cooper was astounded but Blaine simply blushed harder and bit his lip. "You want to sleep with this guy?" Blaine nodded while his fingers played with the bedspread. "Well, shit," Cooper sighed in resignation. That was a problem. This kid had a date with his baby brother on Sunday, the only practice or game free day of the week for the Cheerios. "Wait, are you planning on sleeping with him on the first date?"

"Yes?" Cooper coughed and stared at his brother. "Well, if Kurt wants to, that is. Oh hey! I love this show! Turn it up," Blaine insisted, so Cooper pointed the clicker to the set and got settled on his brother's bed to watch another reality show.

* * *

Blaine mumbled and twisted his head against Cooper's chest, making him startle awake. The television parroted on quietly in the background as it lit up the room intermittently, and Cooper realized that they'd fallen asleep watching re-runs of Saved By The Bell hours earlier. An infomercial for a new brand of pots and pans burbled on as Cooper took in their positioning with Blaine curled in against him on top of the sheets. He checked his watch and was pleased to see it was after one in the morning. He had some time up his sleeve.

Cooper eased away from his little brother, letting him roll into the warm spot he'd left behind. He considered exactly what he could do with little brother tonight and how he could settle the spiking envy he felt in his chest at the idea of Blaine sharing his pussy with someone else.

With Blaine on his stomach, Cooper knelt beside him and worked his baby brother's pajama pants and briefs down his legs until he could get them all the way off. Once he tossed them aside all that was left was warm tanned skin, muscled thighs and two plump hillocks that Cooper couldn't keep his eyes off of.

He crawled between Blaine's outstretched legs then leaned forward and gently bit a chunk of his brother's meaty ass cheek, pressing his teeth in harder until Blaine moaned and undulated beneath his mouth. Cooper smiled and let go, ready to get his baby brother all worked up again. Just the _idea_ of Kurt, a boy he didn't even know, touching Blaine's cunt set a fire alight inside him. He needed to put it out. He needed to quench this thirst for his younger brother's flesh and he had an idea or two exactly how he could do that.

Cooper ran a row of three fingers up the furrow that was Blaine's pussy and pulled an outer lip aside, revealing the inner pink that he was hungry for. With a hand on each cheek, he spread Blaine open and spotted the telltale glisten inside his entrance. He licked his thumb quickly and rubbed it over the fleshy lips, working his way into the groove which was slick in seconds flat.

Blaine whimpered into the pillow and humped up and down against his sliding thick thumb. Just like the night before, Cooper pointed his thumb and penetrated his little brother's cunt, making him gasp and grunt unconsciously. Blaine's hips moved rhythmically as Cooper sped up rubbing along the slit then pushing in deeply.

"Oh. Oh. Mmmpf," Blaine panted and gushed even more juices over his thumb. Cooper rubbed harder along the groove, pushing in, and then slipping over his clit until Blaine's moaning became louder and more desperate. His baby brother's hips bucked wildly as he worked himself into a frenzy over Cooper's touch.

His little brother whined incoherently. The messy wet cunt clenched around the ball of Cooper's thumb as he pressed in and circled against the swivel of Blaine's hips. The squeaky groans eased into soft sighs as Blaine came trembling and oozing. His brother's hips stilled and his breathing slowed as he drifted in a deeper sleep but Cooper wasn't done with him yet.

He reached for the pillow that he'd come on earlier that morning and lifted Blaine's hips so as to ease it beneath him. He needed to taste Blaine. It was the only thing that he could think of to extinguish the burning need within himself. The scent of his baby brother's come was already spread over his hand and the syrupy aroma was intoxicating. He wanted more than a whiff this time. He needed more than a fleeting taste – he had to gorge himself on Blaine and swallow down everything his little brother had to offer him – every last drop.

He settled on his stomach between Blaine's legs and set to slathering his tongue across the already slippery skin. He knew by the time he'd finished, he'd have slaked his thirst for Blaine's juices. Cooper was bound and determined to make his brother come with his mouth, and if there was one thing that Cooper was more practiced at, other than turning into his poses of course, it was giving head.

Resolute, Cooper laid small light licks over Blaine's clit, lapping furiously, flitting between teasing alongside and the over top of the swollen nub. He swept his tongue up, down and in between his baby brother's outer lips in wide stripes, happy when Blaine gave a heavy sigh and moved against him.

He shifted his focus, his mouth moving up to Blaine's entrance is a messy approximation of a sloppy kiss. The point of his tongue stiffened and darted in and out of his cunt until his younger brother moaned long and low, and then started his rocking motion once more.

Cooper licked up as much of Blaine's honeyed come as he could, smearing it across his cheeks as he pressed his lips in to suck on around the entrance of his cunt. He nibbled on a lip and let his little brother's pussy dribble over his chin as he slid his tongue in a tease of a hard upstroke and a soft swipe downwards.

Blaine whimpered, just like before. He was close. Cooper could feel the orgasm building in him. He shifted back to Blaine's clit and suckled on it like his baby brother's pussy was the tastiest thing he'd ever supped on. Which wasn't that far from the truth. The perfume of Blaine's cunt was all he could breathe, the velvety flesh was all he could taste and simply wanted to serve himself a slice of this pussy all damn night.

"Uh. Uh. Oh. Uh. Ku-uh," Blaine whined and shook bodily as he pressed back against Cooper's mouth and came with a final grunt. Moisture seeped over Cooper's nose that was still tucked against his brother's cunt so he released Blaine's clit and swept his tongue over hot moist flesh until his own burning need made itself known.

His briefs were sticky with pre-come as he pulled his length out and tugged with tight, short strokes. Cooper shuffled forward, kneeling as close as he could, letting the crown of his cock bump up against Blaine's slippery pussy. He swept through the soft, wet valley delighting in the slick sucking sounds that came with each pass.

Blaine murmured into his pillow and rocked back greedily, wanting to be touched again and Cooper simply surrendered to him, letting the entrance to his brother's cunt pull at him with every clench and pulse. He sank the very tip of his swollen cock in so that it kissed his crown. The heat from Blaine's core swept over his skin and dragged him forward, pulling him in to bury himself inside his brother's body. Cooper clenched his ass, trying to stay still as Blaine circled his hips, hungry to be fucked, greedy for pleasure, famished for him but he remained nudged up against his hole, plugging his little brother up as tension rippled through his veins.

Blaine grunted in frustration and pushed his ass back again, his cunt squeezing around Cooper's cock head as it sucked at him insistently. He was right there. One solid push and he'd be all the way in. Oh god, he wanted that. Wanted to press in, be swallowed down, to fuck his little brother into the mattress until he called out for him. His resolve wavered at the fantasy.

With Blaine's phantom cry ringing in his ears, Cooper hunched over as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He clutched his baby brother's cheeks tight to keep his cock from sliding all the way in even as his brother shifted restlessly against him. Pulse after pulse rocked through him while he spurted just inside Blaine's cunt. Cooper wriggled the tip back and forth, the teasing clench of his brother's pussy almost unbearable as he listened to his younger brother groan and grunt with the effort to bear down on the tickling touch he kept them both trapped in.

The final wave of pleasure crawled over Cooper and he shut his eyes as his wrists cramped with all his weight held up over Blaine. He gasped loudly and pulled out, falling back to sit on his heels as he stroked through the last of the aftershocks and watched his come wind its way out of Blaine's dribbling pussy.

It took Cooper longer to get his bearings this time. He redressed his little brother and put the pillow back where it came from. When he flopped down to spoon Blaine, Cooper felt a little happier about his younger brother's impending date but still, he felt like there was more he could do to help them both out. As Cooper fell asleep, an idea began to bloom.

* * *

**A/N –** A football game and a meeting sets a new plan in motion.


	6. Saturday Night

Cooper waited with his parents by their Prius as his younger brother waved goodbye to a gaggle of Cheerio girls. Just when he thought they were finally ready to go, Blaine whirled around when his name was called out by lean boy in a cheerleader uniform. Cooper watched as they leaned in towards each other while they spoke and laughed, both boys playfully shoulder bumping the other. He could barely contain his eyes rolling, which was juvenile but Cooper recognized Kurt from his little brother's Polaroid stash and he suddenly found himself feeling impatient and on the cusp of being angry.

Eventually their father had had enough of waiting around and shouted to Blaine across the emptying car park. With a huge grin plastered across his face, his younger brother towed the other blushing boy behind him to say hello to their family.

"This is _Kurt_," Blaine announced, unable to hide his smile as he introduced each member of their family to the head cheerleader.

"Ah, so _this_ is Kurt. We've heard _a lot_ about you, young man," their dad said and tried his level best to be imposing, which wasn't very successful going by Kurt's breathless laugh and smile. Cooper harrumphed to himself and hovered between the open car door and the back seat. He avoided watching the two boys say their farewells but he kept an ear open, listening to them murmur about where and when they would meet for their date tomorrow evening. Bile rose in his throat as his irritation got the best of him.

"For Pete's sake, can we go now?" he grumbled bitterly, much to his annoyance because the words tumbled out grumpier than he'd wanted them to. Blaine flashed him a confused look but wrapped it up with Kurt, getting in a quick hug and then heading to the other side of the car to clamber inside.

"What's eating you?" Blaine asked quizzically as the car pulled away from the lot.

"Nothing." Cooper kept his gaze trained on the window. "Just cold, I guess." Blaine huffed.

"Which one of us is in a skirt? I'm the one that should be cold but you don't see me complaining." Cooper sighed as he glanced at Blaine. He didn't want to take his mood out on his baby brother, but seeing him with Kurt, watching Kurt run his hand down Blaine's arm and tangle their fingers together - it had made something ugly twist in his gut that hadn't been there a week ago.

"So that's your boy, huh?" Blaine grinned and nodded.

"He's amazing isn't he?"

"How old is he?" Cooper asked. He genuinely wanted to know but his jealousy managed to shoot himself in the foot. "Is he old enough to even be in high school? Has he even had a boyfriend? He looks like he's twelve." Blaine frowned and shook his head in disbelief.

"What? No. He's sixteen, like me and yeah, he looks younger but he's the head cheerleader for a reason, Coop. He's really smart and sweet and-" Cooper grimaced. "What's your problem?" his little brother demanded.

"Boys," their mother warned from the front seat.

"What's this about? Do you not like him?" Blaine whispered, looking like he'd been slapped. Cooper deflated, letting his head lean back against the headrest to stare at the ceiling for a moment, and then twisted his head to look at his younger brother.

"He's fine. I mean, I don't know him really but...whatever. Look, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I guess my overprotective instincts are getting the best of me." Blaine smiled tentatively. "I want you to be happy, I do..." Cooper trailed off.

"But?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Cooper muttered and turned back to stare at the ceiling until his eyes burned. As his eyelids slid shut, he felt his brother's hand find his and squeeze it comfortingly.

Although his baby brother seemed to accept his apology, Cooper kicked himself mentally. What the hell was he doing? He knew he had no right to be pissy over whoever Blaine dated, or slept with. Except...that's exactly how he felt. He wanted to be first - wanted to make Blaine feel good. He wanted his younger brother to know just how sexy he was, and he definitely wanted to watch Blaine come while being fucked. And there was a darn sight better chance of that happening with Cooper at the helm of Blaine's pussy than a baby faced kid who barely knew one end of his dick from the other, let alone _anything_ about vaginas. It practically made sense that Cooper helped his little brother out like that. He had a lot of experience in the sack. He had more experience with pussies and he definitely had more experience in making his brother come. He really was the best man for the job.

By the time they'd pulled into their driveway, Cooper had decided on what he had to do later tonight, for Blaine's sake. He just wondered if Blaine would sleep right through it.

* * *

Cooper stood beside Blaine's bed and double checked one last time that he'd thought of everything.

He was naked. Check. As was Blaine. Check. His brother's phone was on silent and over on the desk. Check. The sheets were pulled back. Check. The door was closed. Check. The rarely used lock was in place. Check. And Blaine was still fast asleep. Check!

Cooper took a big breath and considered walking away. His stiff cock twitched in protest at that idea, though, so he amended it. He could jerk off like he had the previous two nights and _then_ walk away.

No.

It wouldn't be enough. Each night he'd been barely able to resist his instincts to take the plunge and fuck Blaine. He knew his resolve wouldn't hold out for a third night. The very sight of Blaine going commando in a Cheerio skirt had flipped a switch in Cooper - one that could only be reset by screwing him.

That was it. He was decided. Tonight he'd give his body, and Blaine's, everything it wanted.

* * *

Cooper lay stretched out alongside his baby brother as he ran his hand slowly and surely down Blaine's chest, over his stomach and dipped between his legs over and over again. He wanted his baby brother to get used to his touch, he told himself, to make sure he was deeply asleep before he got started. The niggling voice in the back of his mind continued to ask him if he really wanted Blaine to sleep through the whole thing, if his brother _could_ sleep through being fucked for the first time. He would soon find out.

He focused on smoothing over Blaine's hairless mound and let his fingers gently drag along each side of his little brother's clit. If there was any doubt left in Cooper's mind, it was erased when Blaine's legs spread of their own accord. Cooper's hand stroked lower, letting his fingertips spread his younger brother's pussy lips so he could slip into the valley and down to his entrance. He rubbed along the groove lazily, circling over Blaine's cunt as trickles of wetness spread beneath his fingertips.

Blaine's hips shifted and he bent a knee, splaying his leg open, wanting to feel more of Cooper's touch. Spurred on by his baby brother's arousal, Cooper concentrated on his clit, thumbing over it until Blaine bucked clumsily against his hand.

Slick and flushed, Blaine's cunt flared and clenched as Cooper's finger found its way inside, gently pushing in as deeply as it could go. He'd take his time to prepare his brother before fucking him. After coming up empty in the search for a vibrator or dildo, Cooper surmised that Blaine had had nothing more than a pair of his own fingers inside himself. He thrilled at the feeling of the slippery soft squeeze around his finger, and his cock, hard against his stomach, throbbed as he imagined his shaft being sheathed in his little brother's pussy.

Cooper slid another finger inside Blaine. He really was tight but his pussy kept sucking him in eagerly so Cooper eased in and out slowly and ducked his head to tease a small dusky nipple with his tongue. His baby brother's hips pulsed in time with his gentle thrusting until Cooper bit down on the pert nipple and dug deep into his cunt with his fingers, curling them up and rubbing until Blaine moaned lowly.

He was so turned on. He couldn't keep his hips still, wanting to rub against Blaine but not wanting this to end yet. The soft gasping noises his brother made broke through the wet sounds of the fingers pumping in and out of him and Cooper decided it was time to change it up.

He slid down the bed, rolling onto his stomach and pushing at Blaine's leg so he could lift it up and drape it over his back as he got into place. He was ready to taste him. Hell, he was ready to fuck him but first...first he needed to make Blaine want it, want him.

Cooper sealed his mouth over his brother's stiff clit and sucked while he flicked his tongue over it relentlessly, holding tight as Blaine pushed up off the bed with a whimper. Two of Cooper's finger slid back inside and pressed into the slick, cushiony flesh as he lost himself to the task, swirling his tongue over his younger brother's pussy, smothering as much of it with his lips and tongue as he could while Blaine shifted endlessly against him. Trying to keep contact with his mouth, Cooper was deaf to the rough grunts his little brother was making until his cunt clamped down on his fingers and a gurgling, drawn out, "Uhhh!" startled him from his reverie.

This was it. Blaine was relaxed, sopping wet and stretched. It was now or never.

He was actually going to do this. God, how many times had he had the same realization this weekend? He was practically dizzy from the interminable desire that had been burning through his veins since he arrived in Ohio, yet he still had this lump in his throat that made him question every single thought he'd had about doing this, knowing it was wrong but still not wanting to stop himself. In front of him, splayed and sighing, was Blaine ripe for the taking. And take him he would.

Cooper lay beside his younger brother and gently turned him onto his side, letting him settle as he snored lightly, and then scooted up behind him. He lifted Blaine's leg at the knee and moved his own underneath, lifting them both. With his baby brother's pussy exposed, Cooper steadied his shaft. He rubbed the head through slippery, soft lips until the tip nudged into Blaine's dripping entrance.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves. His free hand slid under his brother's chest, and Cooper slowly eased his cock inside Blaine inch by inch. God, he was still so tight.

Blaine let out a little groan in a puff of breath and arched his head back as Cooper bottomed out. Cooper held torturously still, letting his little brother's cunt relax around him. Blaine shifted his hips, urging him on, pressing back against him instinctively. Cooper thrust in with tiny movements, worried that his little brother would wake any second and this would all be over too soon. But Blaine simply moaned and arched back into him like he knew exactly what was happening.

His strokes grew longer as he started to fuck Blaine with confidence, his cock gliding into the sucking wet heat of his brother's cunt over and over as the mattress rocked with them. His baby brother whimpered and grunted with each deep thrust, and Cooper's determination to make it good for Blaine increased so he set a pair of wet fingers to his clit.

"Uh. Uh." Blaine's noises became louder and Cooper stopped massaging his pussy for a moment, gripping his brother's thigh instead, holding him open as he fucked in harder.

"_Oh._ Oh. K-Kurt, uh," Blaine murmured as his shoulder's heaved with a sigh and his head twisted restlessly. His younger brother's fingers curled against the pillowcase, clutching the fabric. Blaine whined when he tried to move his legs but couldn't.

Cooper quickened his pace. Blaine was waking up. He had to do this. He had to finish.

"Mmm. Oh. W-wha- _Oh!_" Blaine gasped as his eyes fluttered open. Cooper thrust in again. This couldn't be it. He didn't want to stop. "What-?"

"Shh." Cooper's hand tightened across his brother's chest as he pumped in and out of Blaine's cunt. He had to have him. Couldn't stop now. Wouldn't.

"C-Coop? What-?" Blaine muttered incredulously. "Oh. Oh god," he whined as Cooper filled him up again. "What are you doing?!" His little brother's hand pulled uselessly at the fingers splayed over his breastbone. "Wait! What-? Uhhh." Blaine tossed his head back, knocking into Cooper's forehead. "Coop, Cooper! Oh god. Oh! _Yes_. No. Stop, st- Oh my god. _Oh._"

"Shhhhh. Let me make you feel good," Cooper mumbled when Blaine gasped at a hard thrust. "Your pussy's so hot; let me show how sexy you are." He licked his fingers and dropped them back down to Blaine's clit, rubbing insistently, while his brother's body bucked and jerked in his arms.

"Uhh, fuuuck," Blaine whined. "N- Oh. _Fuck!_" he cried out into the dark room.

The hand that had been between Blaine's legs clapped over his noisy mouth and Cooper heaved his baby brother forward, rolling him onto his stomach as he climbed over his brother and pushed his cock back inside. Hot breath spilled out of Blaine as Cooper fucked in again.

"Shh. That's it," Cooper murmured against his little brother's ear as he calmed down. He slid his dick back and forth into Blaine's slippery pussy, feeling the tension in his younger brother's body drain away. "I want you to feel good, Blaine. About your pussy. Want to show you how good it can feel. Feel that?" Cooper pressed in deep and pumped his hips gently. Blaine hummed, his eyelashes fluttering in the dark.

"I've wanted to do this since I found you with your fingers in your cunt." Blaine made a questioning noise behind the hand sealed over his mouth. "Yeah, I saw you." Blaine groaned as his eyes screwed shut.

"I saw you make yourself come." Cooper huffed. "Fuck, _I've _made you come." Blaine grunted, his surprise rippling through his body and squeezing around Cooper's cock. "Mmm. So many times." His baby brother asked a muffled question while Cooper kept thrusting steadily. "You really didn't know?" Cooper asked and loosened his hand.

"No," Blaine panted. "Oh. Oh, yeah. Fuck. Fuck me," he gasped with every stroke. "W-when?"

"Every night." Cooper's hips reared back, fucking in harder. "On the couch. In your bed. Touching you, licking you. Uh." Cooper switched to short, sharp thrusts. "You came every time. Gushing in my mouth. Fucking that pussy on my fingers. Wanting it. Me." Blaine whimpered and pushed his ass back as his cunt clenched around Cooper. "You want it, Blaine? You want me to fuck you?"

"Mmmmm, uh, yeah."

"Yeah. I can fuck you better than he can. He wouldn't know what to do with this hot little pussy. Wouldn't last five minutes inside you, would he?" Cooper slammed in, fucking in deep and hard. "Had to be the one to show you. Oh, Blaine. You feel so good," he sighed as his body shuddered with pleasure. His hand, trapped beneath his younger brother, inched down to stroke his fingertips over Blaine's clit.

"OH! OH MY G-ophf!" Cooper pressed his other hand back over Blaine's mouth to keep him quiet as the bed rocked.

"Mmm, gonna come. Oh. _Oh god, Blaine_," Cooper groaned as his cock pulsed deep inside of his little brother. He shivered and settled over him, holding him tight for a moment as the sparks of pleasure died away.

Cooper rolled off of his younger brother, pushing him onto his back and clambering his way back between Blaine's pliant legs. His brother looked at him curiously, laid out on the pillow, his body slack.

"You wanna come again?" Cooper whispered as he brushed Blaine's tousled hair back off his forehead. He almost laughed at his baby brother's stunned expression, his big brown eyes as wide as saucers. "I went down on you earlier," Cooper explained while Blaine's hands stroked over his shoulders. "I love how you taste."

"Oh my god! Cooper," Blaine mumbled incredulously, blushing and sucking in his bottom lip.

"What? It's true," Cooper said with a wide grin. "And you always come so hard like that. I love it." Blaine smiled shyly and pulled him in, lips puckered up. Cooper hesitated, staring down at his little brother. "I haven't kissed you yet," he explained.

"Good," Blaine murmured. "There are some things I should be awake for." His brother's gaze darted to Cooper's lips and back to his eyes as hands slid into his hair. Cooper let himself be dragged down, his lips moving with Blaine's as they parted and his brother's tongue swept across his. He licked into Blaine's mouth, kissing him hard, pressing him into the mattress as Blaine's legs wrapped around him. When their mouths broke apart, he was breathless.

"Where did you learn that?" Cooper mumbled, staring at his baby brother's lips.

"Kurt," Blaine answered smugly. He kissed the smile off his little brother's face and then the sweat from his neck, and chest, and stomach until he was dragging his tongue over his brother's leaking cunt.

"I'll show you something he's yet to learn," Cooper muttered then set his tongue sweeping over Blaine's clit.

"Please!" His younger brother's back arched off the bed as Cooper held his thighs tight and went back to work. The night wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N –** What will the morning bring?


	7. Sunday

**A/N –** This is the second to last chapter of this little fic. There will be an epilogue that follows up the journey of the Anderson brothers but essentially it's nearly over. Thanks for all your reviews and comments – it's been wonderful hearing what you've all enjoyed. This chapter will answer a few questions that several reviewers asked…Enjoy.

* * *

The birds outside chirped as the sun rose behind Blaine's curtains while Cooper concentrated on bringing his little brother off again. His early morning boner had woken him, insistent on having Blaine one more time before their parents got up.

His lips pressed against Blaine's neck, humming against the warm skin, while his fingers dipped in and out of his brother's moist pussy. Blaine's hips swiveled as Cooper touches became clumsy. It was clear that his baby brother knew exactly what he wanted, even in his sleep, and Cooper was happy to give it to him. He placed a pair of fingertips against Blaine's clit and held pressure there as his younger brother's hips bucked wildly, chasing his orgasm.

"Uh. Uh. Yeah. Yeah. _Yes_," Blaine sighed. "Oh, _yes_," he hissed as his small frame trembled. Cooper waited for a few seconds then slid his fingers back inside, twisting and teasing, while Blaine puffed out tiny moans as he stretched out languorously. "You can be my alarm any day," he mumbled and twisted into Cooper's arms.

Cooper chuckled, choosing to kiss his little brother when his hand pulled free, slipping it around to squeeze Blaine's luscious ass. He sucked on his younger brother's top lip and hummed happily as he pulled Blaine to lie over top of him.

"Mmm, you should ride my cock," he suggested and tried to kiss him again but Blaine pulled back in surprise.

"I don't- I don't know how," he said hesitantly.

"It's easy," Cooper replied as both his hands gripped his brother's ass cheeks and ground their bodies together, dragging Blaine's spread pussy over his trapped shaft. "I'll help," he offered and held his baby brother's hips up, putting some space between them as Blaine's face leaned against his chest. His cock sprang up and he told his brother to take a hold of it and put it to his hole.

"Oh god," Blaine whimpered when his hand grasped Cooper's length.

"Yeah," Cooper panted. "It's hot. Put it inside, Blaine. Put it in," he gasped as his little brother's cunt swallowed his cock easily. As Blaine shuddered under his hands, Cooper let his hips go, letting him slide down, taking all of it.

"_Fuck_," his baby brother swore in a shaky voice. "Oh, fuck." Cooper grunted in reply, planting his hands back on Blaine's ass, rolling him back and forth, grinding in deep.

"Yeah, Blaine. Like that. _Oh_." His younger brother lifted up a little and dropped down, fucking himself on Cooper with a wobbly moan. Blaine stilled with his eyes clamped shut, stuffed full of cock, tense and clenched tight around him as he dragged in a shuddering breath. "You're okay," Cooper soothed, stroking his hands along his brother's back, pulling him to lie down against his chest to breathe easy. "It's okay. You're doing good. We don't have to do it like this if it's freaking you out." Blaine shook his head, grinding his forehead in hard against Cooper's breastbone, making him wince.

"It's not that," his little brother panted. "This is- This is good. Fuck. More than good," he took another stuttering breath. "It's just…what are we _doing_?" Blaine asked, sounding vulnerable. His hands clutched Cooper's sides desperately, not wanting to fuck him purposefully but not wanting to stop either.

"I know, I know," Cooper rushed to explain himself as he hugged his younger brother. "I just wanted you to be…" He was going to say _mine_ but that didn't feel quite right, "…confident, knowing that there will always be someone who'll want to fuck you, who will love your pussy - in case it doesn't work out with Kurt." Blaine whined quietly at the other boy's name and swirled his hips, pulling Cooper's dick in deeper.

"What are you saying? Are you gonna fuck me if Kurt doesn't want to?" Blaine shifted his hips again, pushing back as Cooper humped upwards.

"Yeah. Exactly." They worked into a gentle rhythm, each with their hips rolling. "I-I wanted… Fuck," Cooper groaned. "I wanted to help you out." Blaine's head jerked up and stared at him intensely. "So there was nothing holding you back from going after Kurt," Cooper explained, his hands fluttering back down to his baby brother's hips as they rocked back and forth a little harder.

"Uh. Uh," Blaine whined as every move drove Cooper's cock in deeper. "Bullshit," he panted. "Don't pretend this was for me." Cooper looked at him, shocked and his little brother laughed at him, tossing his head back. "Honestly, when have you done anything for anyone else where you didn't get what you want too."

Cooper's mouth gaped as he struggled for words. "But… But I- I did. I mean I was," he stopped and gasped when Blaine bounced experimentally.

"Mmm ohh," Blaine moaned. "Yeah, you crawled into my bed and fucked me while I was asleep, that was all for me, was it?" he asked breathlessly and dropped himself back down harder. Cooper stuttered and gave up, letting himself be fucked by his younger brother.

"Oh okay," he huffed, grabbing at Blaine's hips and helping him bounce faster as he kept his hips jerking up to meet him, "You got me. I wanted to fuck you, okay? I wanted to see your pussy and make you come. Such a hot little pussy. Oh god, yeah, harder. I- Oh. I wanted to see my fucking come leaking out of you. Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop," Cooper moaned as Blaine dropped down, grinding and clenching, wiggling back and forth. "Blaine… Jesus fucking Christ!" He bucked up wildly, letting loose and pumping his come into his brother's tight cunt.

"Did you come?" Blaine asked as he slowed down. At Cooper's exhausted nod, he slid off to lie beside him. "Lucky I'm on the pill then," he mumbled as his hand slipped between his legs.

"What?" Cooper asked groggily, frowning and rolling over so he was hovering above his baby brother.

"I said, it's lucky that I'm on the pill." His younger brother looked Cooper right in the eye as his fingers slid along his slippery slit. "Mom's idea, after the whole Quinn pregnancy scandal happened," he added.

"Well…fuck." Cooper hadn't even considered that he could have inadvertently knocked his little brother up. He glanced down at Blaine's shifting hand. "Spread your legs," he directed. "I wanna see you fuck yourself with my come." Blaine moaned as his fingers slipped inside and pumped in and out with a wet sticky sound.

"I've thought about this," his baby brother confessed. "When I went to bed after we had the pizza, I thought about you and I- Oh. _Oh_. I fingered myself again thinking about your cock."

"Oh shit." Cooper watched wide eyed, his cock tingling at Blaine's admission.

"Touch me," Blaine whimpered as his hips jerked. His fingers slid over his clit messily, slick with his own juices and Cooper's creamy come.

"You did this on Friday," Cooper whispered as his hand drifted to his brother's bare chest.

"What?" Blaine panted, his hips thrusting against his hand while Cooper pinched his erect nipple and squeezed it rhythmically.

"When you," he paused not sure how to describe it, "jerked off on Friday morning, my jizz was already all over your pussy and you looked just like this." Cooper slid down the bed and pushed his younger brother's legs further open. "Except you weren't fucked open like this," he murmured and plunged two fingers straight into his baby brother's stretched cunt as Blaine rubbed harder at his clit.

"Oh. Oh. _Ohhh_," Blaine moaned as he shuddered through his release.

Cooper eased his fingers out and wiped them off on the sheet, then crawled up to lie between his little brother's legs, his cock already chubbing back up.

"Do you think we have time to go again?" he asked and kissed along Blaine neck.

"Blaine?" Their mom called out as she knocked on the door. "Are you coming out to breakfast with us this morning? Blaine?" His little brother looked up at Cooper, startled and pushed him off.

"Yeah!" Blaine called back. "I'm up."

"So am I," Cooper whispered and smirked.

"Have you seen your brother?" Their mom asked loudly through the locked door.

"Uh," Blaine stalled and glanced at Cooper who was standing by the bedside and yanking up his briefs. "No?" he called out and cringed as she grumbled and wandered off.

Cooper waited until she'd left then pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lax mouth where his younger brother remained planted on the bed with a sheet pooled around his waist.

Quietly, Cooper unlocked and eased open the door, closed it behind him and raced across the hall to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and then ambled out, still half hard in his underwear as their mom appeared from his bedroom and sighed.

"_There_ you are. Oh, you're not even ready," she complained. "We're going to need to leave soon to get a table – it's very popular. Oh, for goodness sake's, Cooper, put some pants on," she huffed and headed off downstairs. Cooper turned and spotted Blaine in his bathrobe standing with his door ajar. He winked at him, gave his cock a squeeze and wandered off to his own room to grab his towel.

He'd need to wash off Blaine's juices off his face if he was going to sit down to breakfast with their parents.

* * *

Not long after midday, Cooper threw the last pair of jeans into his bag and zipped it up ready to leave for the airport in an hour's time. The last things left to gather were toiletries so he headed off to the bathroom. He opened the door and ran directly into Blaine, who stood in the doorway with the last vestiges of steam from his shower drifting out around him.

"Shit," Cooper said quietly and licked his lips as he took in his little brother's flushed body, bare except for the white towel slung low around his hips. Blaine had such a tight little body and Cooper suddenly remembered the diary entry about him masturbating in the shower.

His blood thundered through his veins, straight to his dick, at the idea of his baby brother touching his pussy in the shower. Cooper glanced around quickly and took a chance, pulling Blaine by the arm back across the hall and into his brother's bedroom.

"Coop?" Blaine queried as he was tugged inside and then pressed up against the wall beside the closed door.

"Fuck, Blaine. I-" Cooper swallowed hard and stared at his younger brother's mouth. "Let me touch you," he panted, his hand reaching for the towel. Blaine stared up at him, his eyebrows rising as the towel dropped to the floor.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed out, his eyes rolling back as Cooper's hand slid over his smooth mound and he parted his legs quickly to make room for him. They didn't exchange anymore words while Cooper stroked a finger along his damp pussy, wiggling to get in between his lips and slipping inside his cunt in a single swoop.

Blaine's heavy breathing was echoed by Cooper's as he pumped a finger in and out of him. Suddenly Cooper stepped away and grabbed his baby brother's wrist, hustling him to the bed and pushing him to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"You should practice," Cooper said as he yanked at his fly, unzipping and pulling his hard cock free. His little brother stared up at him dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open. "Wanna blow me?" Blaine's eyebrows quirked again as his lips pulled into a lopsided smile. "I mean, you should practice for later, with Kurt," Cooper clarified and wobbled his shaft in front of his brother's face. Blaine chuckled, his eyes dropping as his hand wrapped around the dick. "Yeah, come on, Blaine."

His younger brother's slightly parted lips kissed the tip of Cooper's cock as his tongue darted against the slit.

"Shit," Cooper breathed out and his younger brother opened his mouth wider, not taking his dick in further but simply letting his tongue slide along the underside of the head and swirling around it clumsily. Cooper's hands ran up Blaine's neck to gently cup his jaw while he waited for those plump lips to close around his crown and cursed quietly when they did.

Blaine sucked harder, his tongue rubbing incessantly along a swollen vein, as Cooper helped out by thrusting in just a little. He could come like this, Cooper thought. He could pull out and paint his little brother's face with his come. Oh god, Blaine's mouth was good but his pussy would be better.

He pulled out and parted Blaine's legs. Dropping to his knees, Cooper reached up to drag his brother into a bruising kiss, licking into his mouth vigorously until Blaine whined. He released him and then pushed him to lie back on the bed, tugging his younger brother by the knees until his cunt was revealed.

Cooper held up Blaine's thighs, draping them over his shoulders as he buried his face between his legs. His tongue swept up and down the already dripping slit and he hummed while he lapped at his little brother's clit for the last time before he had to fly back to California. This could be the last time he'd ever get to taste the sweet musk of Blaine's pussy, he realized.

Trying to push the disappointment away, Cooper toyed with his baby brother's entrance, letting his tongue twist and flick just inside the hole. Above him, Blaine writhed on the bed, his thighs clamping around Cooper's head as his body shook with pleasure. Cooper took one last lick and rose to his feet.

He didn't waste any time. He needed Blaine once more. He may never get the chance to fuck him again. He couldn't waste it. Wouldn't.

He planted both of his brother's feet against his collarbone, his dick already sliding in as Blaine gasped.

"Oh god. Coop," his little brother moaned when Cooper's cock swiftly drove all the inside. He kept his hands on Blaine's ankles and watched his cock disappear inside his brother's cunt over and over.

"So hot, fuck," Cooper murmured. "God, look at that," he said, not taking his eyes off where they were joined. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and craned his neck forward to see for himself.

"Fuck!" he gasped and stared up into Cooper's eyes. "Uhhh" Blaine sighed shakily and went back to watching Cooper fuck him. "Oh god," he moaned as Cooper thrust in and out faster. "Fuck. You look huge."

"You feel so good. Bla-ine," Cooper whined brokenly and drilled in harder.

"Ohhh, fuck." His younger brother fell back against the mattress and gripped under his knees, pulling them back, whimpering with every forceful stroke. "Oh. Oh. _Ooh_. _Cooper_."

Cooper's thumbs stretched each side of Blaine's pussy wide, showing off the blushing cunt as he grunted a final time and pumped his baby brother full of come again. Blaine's feet came to rest on his heaving chest while he caught his breath, and his little brother watched him with huge glassy hazel eyes.

"We're never doing this again, are we?" Blaine asked quietly as Cooper kept thrusting in with a slowly softening shaft.

"I don't know," Cooper answered honestly. It was unlikely but this whole weekend had been nothing short of extraordinary so who knew what the future held.

Instead of dwelling on what may or may not come to pass, Cooper sucked his thumb, and then slid it over Blaine's clit. He wanted to see Blaine come again one more time before he had to go, especially now that his baby brother was full of his cock.

Cooper massaged in small circles and slid his dick back inside until his little brother arched off the bed and cried out as he came.

* * *

Cooper zipped up his pants while Blaine pulled on a pair of black cotton panties.

"I'm not going to have time to shower again," his younger brother grumbled and tugged on a pair of red jeans. "He's going to know," he huffed as Cooper chuckled.

"He won't know."

"He will," Blaine insisted as he pulled a black polo on.

"He won't know," Cooper promised and put both hands on his baby brother's shoulders. "Relax. Go and have a good time. He's gonna be too busy being gobsmacked by you to think of anything else." Blaine ducked his head and smiled.

Cooper laughed. "Okay, that's too cute. Knock it off immediately." He ruffled Blaine's dried fuzzy curls and got a dazzling grin in return, then drew his little brother in for a tight hug. "Maybe, if there's a next time, we can find out if there's any truth to why I call you Squirt."

"Oh my god! Cooper!" Blaine pulled away, looking aghast.

"What? It'd just be bros helping bros," Cooper defended with a smirk as Blaine rolled his eyes and fell back into the hug.

"I don't know what it is but I'm suddenly not nervous about my first date with Kurt at all," his brother said, eventually pulling back.

"Orgasms, Blainey. They're good for that." Cooper's hands ran down Blaine's arms.

"Really?"

"Of course. You've seen 'There's Something About Mary', right? It's a classic." Blaine scoffed as their hands tangled together.

"No, it's not."

"You're really going to doubt your older, wiser and extremely handsome brother?"

"You forgot modest," his little brother said smugly.

"You forgot fuckable," Cooper retorted and got a punch in the arm for his trouble that he pouted over.

"Get out of here," Blaine said with a laugh and playfully shoved at Cooper's shoulder.

"Okay, I can take a hint." He pecked baby brother on the lips and headed for the door, stopping only to wink at him. "Have a good time, Squirt. I hope it works out the way you want it to."

Blaine sucked in his lips and fluttered those long eyelashes of his at Cooper then broke into a grin. "Yeah, me too."


	8. Epilogue

**A/N -** This is the epilogue that follows up the journey of the Anderson brothers. Thanks for all your reviews and comments – it's been wonderful hearing what you've all enjoyed.

* * *

_February 26__th__ – I think this has been the strangest and best day of my life. I'm no longer a virgin, courtesy of Cooper (of all people), I officially have a boyfriend, courtesy of Kurt, and I have a new password on everything, courtesy of my mom who has had issues with privacy today (thanks mom). I don't even know where to begin but yeah, I'm happy, and sore. I think I've found a few new muscles that even Coach didn't know existed (thanks Coop). But I'm mostly happy because of my boyfriend's lips. Kurt could kiss me all day, every day as far as I'm concerned. He is much more of a gentleman that I was expecting though, so my original plan needs revising (and I'm kind of thankful because as I'm writing this, Coop's come is still soaking my underwear)._

* * *

**March**

"So it turns out that Kurt got _the talk_ complete with pamphlets before our date and now he's uh, hesitant to do anything more than kiss." Blaine slipped off his Cheerios top and started on the zip of his skirt when his big brother cleared his throat through the computer screen.

"Can you leave the skirt on this time?" Cooper asked with one arm slung over the back of his couch, and his hard cock resting against his bare stomach.

"Uh huh," Blaine nodded and continued his story. "His dad even gave him pamphlets, which Kurt gave to me, and _that_ pretty much led into a whole discussion about the fact that while knowing how to put a condom on him will be useful in the future, I won't be able to practice on myself at all."

"So he didn't know then?"

"No. Apparently there's some gossip about me not having a bulge blah blah blah but Kurt wasn't sure and he didn't know how to ask. Wait, is this okay?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against the headboard, the laptop placed on the bed between his spread legs. "Can you see?" he asked and rearranged a couple of pleats to show off his pussy on camera.

"Perfect," Cooper responded with a hand wrapped around his cock. "So how did Kurt take the news then?"

Blaine hummed and considered his answer as he watched, a little mesmerized by his older brother's movements. "He was surprised. He doesn't know anything about uh, pussies so he's going to do some research..."

"Good thinking. Spread your lips, Squirt. I wanna see inside." Blaine swallowed hard but did ask he was asked, his entrance clenching rhythmically as he thought about how it felt with Cooper inside of him. "Have you touched yourself yet?"

"No," Blaine said breathlessly. He was soaking wet already. He knew it. Just seeing his Cooper's expression, staring at his pussy, seeing him stroke his cock, was enough to turn him on.

"God, you're so wet. Uh. Use your fingers, Blaine. Get off for me," his older brother said.

Blaine stretched one side of his pussy open with a hand and slid a free finger down over his clit, rubbing in sloppy circles, letting it get hard and send tingles fizzing through his body. "Fuck," he murmured as Cooper fucked his cock through his fist, seemingly hypnotized by the show.

"This was the best fucking idea. God bless Sykpe," his big brother muttered. "I haven't been able to get last time out of my head. We need to keep doing this before every one of your dates."

"Mmm, yeah. If there's time," Blaine murmured and slipped a single finger inside himself. "_Oh_," he gasped, feeling his cunt clamp down on it as he pushed in. He was so slippery inside.

"Fuck." Cooper shifted, slouching further down on the couch and jerked his shaft faster. "God, do that again. Two this time."

"_Ohhh._" Two fingers slipped into his pussy and pumped in and out. "_Fuck_! Oh fuck, I want you to _fuck_ me," Blaine moaned, his eyes falling shut as his hips pulsed forward, wanting to feel everything. He slipped a third finger in to feel the stretch, to feel like Cooper was right there, fucking him, filling him up. "Yeah, fuck me," he panted and licked his lips. "Yeah. Oh my god, 'm gonna come."

"Shit. _Fuck_. Fuck!" Cooper cursed loudly, his hips jerking as Blaine opened his eyes to watch him. "OH! _Ohhh_," his older brother groaned and slid his fist in short speedy strokes over his cock head as one spurt after another shot over his stomach and bare chest.

Blaine moaned and shifted his other hand, letting his fingers tease his clit while he held the others still as his cunt clenched around them. Every drag over the swollen, stiff tip made his insides pulse. "Uh. Uh. Oh!" He pressed down on it and rolled his hips, arching into the sweeping heat of his orgasm as the nub was mashed flat beneath his fingertips. "_Fu-ck_," he sighed brokenly, his breath hitching as another wave of satisfaction rolled through his body. Eventually, he opened his eyes and huffed a small laugh at Cooper looking as wrecked as he felt. He licked his lips and mumbled, "That was a good one."

His big brother smiled and wiped his torso clean with his t-shirt while Blaine kept one finger then another dipping in and out of his dripping pussy.

"Oh. No, no I can't go again, Squirt," Cooper said with a frown, watching wide eyed through the webcam. Blaine smirked and lifted his wet fingers to his mouth, sliding one along his tongue and closing his lips around it.

"Mmmm. You sure?"

"You little- Oh. Shit." Blaine laughed as his older brother squeezed his still softening dick. Dropping his messy fingers, he picked up the laptop and adjusted the camera angle. "Okay, better," Cooper sighed. "So, feeling more relaxed now?"

"Mm hmm," Blaine confirmed and laid a hand across his bare stomach, feeling smug. He had it good right now. There was no denying it. A boyfriend that he was in love with to keep him happy and a brother he loved to keep him satisfied sexually. It was perfect. Kurt wasn't willing to get that physical yet and Cooper wasn't able to be a boyfriend. It all made a warped sort of sense. To him, at least, and to Cooper too since they'd talked about it after the first time they'd masturbated with each other via the web – how it didn't feel like cheating because it was like Blaine was watching porn and it wasn't cheating if you rubbed one out to porn.

"What were you nervous about anyway?" His brother asked, jerking Blaine's attention back to him. "You're already official, right? He knows about your delicious little pussy. What else is there to be worried about?" Cooper pulled his laptop up so just his face was in the picture.

"Yeah but...while Kurt's doing some 'research' on my anatomy and how to make me feel good, he asked if I had, uh or, would be into...anal."

"Okay. Are you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I expected it at some point down the line because that's kinda standard, right? But I don't know if I can do it. I haven't even fingered myself before," Blaine blurted out.

"Woah, okay," Cooper placated. "Is this kid a virgin?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Has he-?" Cooper made a crude swooping gesture with his fingers. "On himself?"

"I-I don't know," Blaine admitted. He and Kurt hadn't gotten into the specifics. They'd both been blushing and pretty shy about it all. Seeing Kurt go bright red as he mumbled his way through the conversation he'd had with his dad, and then showing him the pamphlets was pretty adorable. But after that, when Kurt had indicated he would, at some point - when sex was on the table for them, want to explore anal play with him, Blaine had silently freaked out.

"So ask him," his older brother said, intruding in on Blaine's train of thought.

"It's not that easy," Blaine tried to explain.

"Yeah," Cooper sighed in understanding. "Do you _want_ to try it?" Blaine shrugged. He didn't want to let his boyfriend down but he didn't want it to hurt either.

"I guess."

"Why don't you let me help?" his big brother offered and grinned when Blaine's head shot up to stare at him.

"How?"

* * *

_April 3__rd__ - Cooper Jay Anderson sent me a dildo. A dildo. A DILDO. A PURPLE DILDO! And lube. How thoughtful._

_April 4__th__ – Today after our usual session, Coop got me to use a finger but it felt pretty good so I ended up using two up my butt. Ass? Hole? Asshole? No…that's Cooper…_

_April 6__th__ – I can fit four fingers in there! Just – it's a long way to stretch my arm but it's worth it to see Coop come all over the webcam._

_April 28__th__ – I felt up Kurt as we made out in his car tonight and he tried to reciprocate but it was awkward because he kept telling me that I mattered and mumbling about equators and not touching me hard enough. We've decided to try again when my parents are out tomorrow night.  
Update: After texting goodnight, we came up with some ground rules: kissing obviously, hands above the waist but shirtless is ok._

_April 29__th__ – Throw the rules out. We were totally grinding on each other tonight until Kurt had to cool off (more than once I might add!). It was amazing! Kurt is definitely going to be a sex god – when we actually get there. Thankfully, Cooper helped me finish off over Skype later._

_April 30__th__ – New rules: grinding is definitely ok and AND touching ourselves is ok. I can't wait to practice THAT!_

* * *

**May**

"So he _doesn't_ finger you – you have to do it yourself?" his big brother asked via webcam.

"Yeah, uh no. It's just like this," Blaine panted as he rubbed at his bare pussy while watching Cooper jerk off. "Just like this. Uh," he grunted. "I watch him and he watches me while we kiss and- Oh god!" Blaine bucked up into the touch as he sank a pair of fingers inside his ass. "We just keep our pants on." Blaine closed his eyes and pumped his fingers a few times. "And we grind," he said wistfully.

"Grind?"

"Dry hump," Blaine clarified as his older brother groaned.

"Put it in, Squirt," Cooper panted, so Blaine grabbed the purple dildo and pushed it into his pussy slowly to get it slippery. "Fucking hell," his big brother mumbled. "Are you stretched enough? Can you take it yet?" Cooper asked as Blaine pulled it out and lined it up with his asshole.

"I've done this before," he said with a gasp as his ring of muscles slowed opened up around the thick toy.

"God, really?" His big brother's fist flew over his cock. "How's it feel? It looks so _big_."

Blaine sighed shakily as he slowly thrust the toy in and out. "Full. Oh! It's so much," he moaned.

"Look at you take it. Oh my _god_," Cooper gasped as Blaine pushed it all the way in, stretching his rim around the thicker end. "Fuck. You look so dirty like that. Uhhh," his older brother groaned as jets of come sprayed like a geyser across his stomach.

Cooper panted harder, stroking through his release as Blaine writhed on the bed, dildo buried in his ass while he rubbed at his clit. Blaine took a heaving breath and came with an animalistic grunt as juices slid from his empty, gaping cunt.

"Shit. That was fucking hot," his older brother muttered. "I think you're ready for anything Kurt has up his sleeve – or in his pants," Cooper said as he cupped himself and caught his breath. "You're still planning on coming to stay in the summer right?"

Blaine put the used toy aside on a towel and answered, "Of course. If you're still happy to have me."

"That goes without saying, Squirt." His big brother smirked as Blaine blushed.

"Not like _that_," Blaine asserted, making Cooper laugh. He repositioned the laptop as he pulled the sheet over his lap and launched into their usual catch up chit chat.

* * *

_May 19__th__ – There's talk that they're going to resurrect Glee club next year. I think I'm going to try out. Cheerleading has been __fun__ work – winning the championship was a lot of hard work but being with Kurt made it fun. I wonder if he wants to try out too. Gotta go get ready for my date with him - tonight our hands will be making sanctioned trips south of the border! I can't wait!_

_May 23__rd__ – Coach called both of us into her office today and laid out her plan for next year. She wants us to ... (drum roll please) ... co-captain the Cheerios! I feel so honored to be in this position. It's fantastic! All my hard work paid off! Celebratory dinner with my parents tonight seeing as Kurt wasn't feeling well._

_May 26__th__ – Kurt and I went to a party (Rachel's Train Wreck Extravaganza) last night with the old Glee Club members and I got a little tipsy. Oops! I wasn't complaining though – Kurt and I jerked each other off in the bathroom later. Thankfully a crazy game of Spin the Bottle ended with me climbing in Kurt's lap and kissing him stupid so I didn't have to kiss Rachel, who seemed oddly annoyed by that. They're a bunch of fun people though and it turns out that Kurt wants to join the club if it starts back up! I never even knew he was in it when it was disbanded after some weird Glist fiasco! What's a Glist anyway?_

_May 27__th__ – I had lunch with Mike and Brittany today who filled me in on the gossip of the old club – New Directions. It sounds like fun! I can't wait to join next year! But I'm not going to tell Kurt – I'll let it be a surprise! I should check if he's coming to the special meeting with the Coach on Monday too – she probably wants to go over strategy for next year with her co-captains. I guess I can do that over dinner at Kurt's tonight._

_May 29__th__ – Last week of school! There's going to be an epic party at Puck's at the end of the week, a weekend with Kurt without anything else taking up our time (I really missed seeing him this weekend!) and then I'm out of here. California here I come!_

* * *

**June**

Blaine stepped off the plane and headed for baggage claim, already feeling like he was a hundred pounds heavier before he'd even collected his luggage. This had been the worst week of his life.

He found Cooper standing in a crowd with a driver's cap on and a sign with 'Squirt' scrawled out on a piece of cardboard. He'd never been quite so glad to see his big brother.

Blaine grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor and shuffled over to him. Dropping his bag and the sign, Blaine wrapped his arms around Cooper tightly and tried not to cry in the middle of the stupid bustling airport.

"What the-?" His older brother mumbled but hugged him back until the crowd thinned a little.

They were silent on the drive back to Cooper's condo.

Once the bag was stowed, his brother tried to drag a conversation out of him to no avail. Instead Blaine took a shower and climbed onto Cooper's bed to nap the last of the stifling summer afternoon away.

* * *

It was dark when Blaine woke, curled up on top of the covers in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Beside him, beneath the sheets, Cooper snored on obliviously.

He got himself up and to the small kitchen without waking his older brother, hoping that a drink of water would help his headache. In the end, he found a couple of Aspirin in the bathroom cupboard and settled in to sit in the dark and try not to think for a while.

Of course it hadn't worked. By the time Blaine had finished another glass of water, all his troubles were swirling in his head and he just wanted to feel something else for a while. He contemplated what he could do to distract himself, and thought about Cooper lying in that big bed of his.

Blaine's pussy tingled with arousal, a Pavlovian response it seemed, when it came to thinking of his older brother in bed.

He wondered if his big brother would mind being woken up in order to fuck him. Probably not, he decided. But then, he _would_ be confused. There was a reason why Blaine had been left to sleep, in clothes and on top of the sheets, while Cooper had gotten into his own pajamas and climbed into bed, leaving him undisturbed - Blaine had asked weeks ago that they not get physical during his stay. They could still watch each other get off but they were to be strictly hands off with each other. Of course, that was before.

Maybe they didn't have to hands off anymore. The reason behind it all was no longer a problem. Kurt was no longer his boyfriend.

Shit. He'd needed to stop thinking about it. Him. He needed Cooper. His touch. His kisses. His cock pushing into him. He just needed to feel loved.

A hot tingling feeling spread over his pussy lips and inner thighs, spreading through his limbs as prickling tendrils of desire made themselves felt at the thought of Cooper's cock. Warmth lapped over his skin and Blaine was helpless to resist pressing his palm against his pants, pushing in to touch his core as he stifled a laugh. The trashy romance novels were right for once – his loins _were_ on fire. And his older brother was just person to put it out.

He quickly got up and headed for the bedroom, stripping out of his clothes along the way. He didn't bother turning on the lights as his eyes had already adjusted to the dark and he could clearly see Cooper sprawled out on his back, snoring.

Blaine smiled to himself. He should record this and finally settle the debate they'd been having for years – yes, Cooper snored and quite loudly. Instead, he stripped back the blankets without any finesse and crawled onto the bed to kneel beside his big brother. Blaine nudged his thigh but Cooper was still completely asleep.

He considered his options as he took in his older brother's attire, simply dressed in red briefs and a worn white t-shirt. The bulge in Cooper's underwear wasn't nearly as big as Blaine needed it to be and he wondered if he should just get started anyway, like Cooper had so many months ago. Blaine shrugged to himself when he couldn't think of a reason not to and He wondered how long it would take for him to wake up and fuck him the way he wanted. He wondered exactly how long it would take for him to wake up and fuck him the way he wanted.

Inching Cooper's briefs down to his hips, he left them scrunched up at the top of his thighs and eyed the soft cock. Even flaccid, Cooper still had a handful but Blaine wanted – needed – him to be rock hard.

He gathered up Cooper's dick and hovered for just a moment. He'd understand, Blaine mused, once he'd come inside him. Blaine slipped the entire floppy penis into his mouth and sucked gently. A few moments later, it began to stiffen, growing between his lips and he used his tongue to roll it against the roof of his mouth as he sucked harder.

His brother moaned and shifted his hips slightly, wanting more of Blaine's mouth when he pulled away. The moist half hard dick slapped against his brother's balls but still Cooper didn't wake.

Blaine decided to throw caution to the wind and lifted the hardening shaft up, again swallowing all of him at once. He bobbed his head up and down as Cooper's cock lengthened until he could only suck on a few inches. That was more like it. He could work with this. Blaine jerked the cock with both hands, loving the heft of it, knowing that it would soon be inside him, making him feel loved and sexy. He'd do anything to feel like that again.

This past week hadn't been sexy. It had been full of tension and shouting and resentment fuelled arguments that had ended with Kurt saying bitterly that they should stay out of each other's spotlight for good and storming off. Blaine was devastated, barely understanding what had gone wrong and not getting the chance to talk it over because Kurt had been avoiding his calls since that last blow-up.

But now wasn't the time to trawl through fresh memories. Now was the time to give his body what it wanted - and it wanted to be fucked. He wanted to feel powerful and grounded and full. Cooper could give him that. Would give him that, if the straining cock his hand was wrapped around was any indication.

His older brother grunted softly and then smacked his lips as he shifted his arms, one smoothing over his stomach and the other flopping outward to take the space left by Blaine earlier.

Blaine took one final moment to rub at his soaked pussy, letting a finger glide in to make sure he could take his big brother easily. He was practically dripping, eager to feel Cooper inside him at long last. As if his older brother had heard his thoughts, a fresh dollop of pre-come dribbled down his thick shaft, and Blaine made sure to smear it over the fat cap of his cock.

He swung a leg over Cooper's hips. He was ready. He wanted this. Wanted to feel everything he'd missed in the past few months – being full, being fucked, being lost then found. Everything he'd hoped to share with Kurt.

No. He wasn't going to think about Kurt right now. This was about him. About what he wanted. About what he needed.

Blaine lined up his Cooper's length, his fingers slipping around the swollen tip as it nudged against his entrance. He slid down, letting the cock plunge into him and relishing the pressure of the stretch, feeling his inner walls adjust to big brother's girth while his hands gripped his own thighs.

This was it. This was what he had wanted. Full, heavy with cock, centered. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to move. Needed to.

Blaine rose up on his knees, feeling the grip his cunt had on Cooper wane as his brother moaned and tossed his head. He waited until the tip was nestled just inside and eased himself down, letting every spark of pleasure cartwheel carelessly through his veins.

Cooper's groaning became louder. Every rise and drop of Blaine's body made his brother tense up and gasp, and soon Blaine began to move faster, suddenly hungry for more.

Blaine planted his hands on his older brother's damp t-shirt stretched across his broad chest and bore down, wiggling back and forth, letting Cooper slide in as deep as possible. His slippery clit ground against his brother's pubic bone and he careened closer to the edge. His throat was parched as he tossed his head back and grunted in unison with Cooper, who was louder than he had been a few minutes earlier.

Hands suddenly flew to Blaine's hips, gripping him tight while Cooper arched up beneath him. His brother's eyes blinked open as Blaine heaved up and dropped down, fucking him hard.

"_Fuck_!" Cooper gasped into the darkness. Blaine thrust himself down again. "Uh! Oh my god..._Blaine_!" he cried out, his fingers pressing into Blaine's hips and pulling him back upwards.

Blaine's fingers curled into the sweaty t-shirt, taking a tight grip, as he worked his body back down over his older brother's cock. He was so close. The arousal inside him bubbled, wanting to burst free and flow through him like sparkling wine. He was almost there. He could feel it. He couldn't stop now. Wouldn't.

Below him, Cooper tried to wrestle his hips for control, wanting it either faster or slower but Blaine couldn't tell and it didn't matter anyway. He wouldn't stop now. This was for him. And he would get what he wanted.

Blaine slammed his hands against his big brother's shoulders and pressed him down into the mattress, working his hips the way he wanted. Cooper's fingertips dug in and bruises bloomed across Blaine's hips as he swiveled and bucked wildly.

"Yes! Fuck, Blaine. _Uh_!"

His cunt clenched down on Cooper as he worked himself into a frenzy, cursing under his breath, lunging forward and driving back against his brother's cock. With a final cry, Blaine came with his brother's cock buried inside him, shaking and convulsing as effervescence ricocheted under his skin.

His finger's relinquished their grip on the damp shirt and he slumped down over his older brother's chest in exhaustion. He took heaving breaths with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips dragged over Cooper's sweaty neck as he finally calmed down. His big brother's hands smoothed over his lower back, stroking him, dipping lower with every pass until he was palming Blaine's ass, squeezing his cheeks in long pulses.

"Are you okay?" Cooper said quietly. "You came so hard." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his brother's jaw, trailing pecks until his lips were lazily sliding over Cooper's.

"I needed it," he explained in a whisper. "Did _you_ come?"

"Not yet," Cooper murmured back as he rolled them over. "There are some things I should be awake for."

* * *

The week of days spent at the beach or in bed turned into ten days, then two weeks, and as Blaine considered staying for a third, a phone call changed everything.

"I miss you," Kurt had admitted quietly. "And I- I'm sorry."

They'd talked for hours that afternoon, digging into why Kurt had gone into a tailspin of jealousy and resentment.

"What did he call you?" Cooper asked curiously. "The new Rachel? What's that about?"

Blaine shrugged and mentioned that Kurt had thought that he got everything he wanted thanks to a breezy smile and a handshake whereas Kurt had had to claw his way up from being dumpster tossed to become head Cheerio and after all that, Kurt was still afraid he'd be passed over for solos in the new New Directions – just like he had been with Rachel.

"That's hardly your fault," his older brother scoffed.

"He knows, Coop. He's apologized."

"So you're back together?" Blaine shook his head and put the last of the dinner plates in the dishwasher.

"Not yet...but we will be."

"Ah, so you are gonna fly home tomorrow then," Cooper said to himself.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed and bit his lip, cautious to say anything about the dilemma he was facing.

"And then...what? It's back to Skype for us?" His brother asked. Blaine shrugged and stared at the floor, unsure of how to say the words. "You don't want that though," Cooper said matter-of-factly and Blaine shook his head in agreement. "So this is it? For us?"

Blaine looked up in concern at his older brother drying his hands on the towel as he leaned back against the bench.

"It's not fair on Kurt," he said quietly. "Or you." Cooper studied him for a moment, his blue eyes lingering as they swept down his body.

"But you're not back together yet," his big brother stated and Blaine's mouth tugged into a crooked smile.

"No."

"And once you touch down in Ohio, we're gonna be back to being _just_ brothers."

"Yes."

Cooper gave a short nod then walked toward him and held out his hand.

"In that case, we need to check if you can live up to your nickname one more time. Twenty-ninth time's a charm, I hear."

"Really? I heard it was the thirty-first," Blaine said playfully as his older brother glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I like the way you think, Squirt," Cooper said with a grin and tugged Blaine into his arms, tickling him to make him shriek and run for the bedroom.

_Fin_


End file.
